Feeling Human
by Princess Ani
Summary: She was ready to die for her country, until he gave her a reason to live. Two souls intertwine throughout the chaos of betrayal and destruction, both needing each other to feel human again. Levi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**HEY YA'LL I'M BACK. Sadly, I have not creative flow to write more Naruto stuff, maybe it'll return. However, I have a newfound love for AoT so... enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AoT**

* * *

Cold, grey eyes surveyed the disarray of recruits talking jovially to one another in the mess hall. Hardly any familiar faces from when he had first joined the Survey Corps. Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman had been a soldier long enough to know that the survival rate in this regiment was zero to none. Just the thought of that excited his usual bored expression, the thought of being on the brink of life or death thrilled him. It was the only way he could feel. The young captain gripped his mug of coffee a little tighter, anticipation coursing through his veins. He hated the downtime between expeditions, it made him feel lazy and unprepared.

"Ne, Captain," He heard his subordinate call, "What do you think of the new recruits?"

The Lance Corporal's bored eyes slowly drifted to Gunter who was messily gobbling up his breakfast.

With a disgusted look, Levi snorted, "As long as they don't get in my way I don't give two shits about them." He paused, "And clean your face, you're a fucking pig."

The table erupted in snickers as a red-faced Gunter mumbled something incoherent and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Levi looked around the table consisting of his squad members. Gunter, the messiest eater known to man, and one of the most dependable soldiers in the regiment. Erd, Levi's second-in-command. Petra, the squad's only female and proudest soldier to be placed with Humanity's Strongest soldier. And Uluo the brag King of the special ops squad.

Levi brought his mug close to his face and drifted over to the tables of new recruits. They were all so naive. Unlike the tables of veterans who quietly consumed their meal and went about their day, new recruits always stood out. Unaware and inexperienced they laughed and sang praises of their abilities in training, forgetting that Titans are nothing compared to practice dummies.

The door to the mess hall opened softly and the tables of new recruits fell silent. Levi's squad curiously looked over at the newcomer.

With daylight shining behind her, a very petite young woman strolled in, her midnight blue eyes blank as she stared straight ahead toward the cafeteria line. She wore a plain black, zip-up sweater with the hood drawn, strands of pale silver hair peeking through. Standing at about 5"0 exactly, she walked with confidence that matched Commander Erwin. Shapely legs were clothed in black workout pants cinched at her knees with athletic tape. One sharp look towards the tables of new recruits caused them to look away hastily.

The noise swelled once again however the tables of new recruits kept eyeing her.

"Who the hell is that?" Gunter asked, his eyes wide staring at the young woman's back.

"I heard she's the top of the new recruits," piped Petra, playing with the hem of her jacket and eyeing Levi who stared impassively at the mysterious recruit, "They say her skills match the elite's!"

"Sure, sure, and my grandma is the Queen of the Titans." Drawled Uluo scratching his grey-black hair, "They always hype up new recruits and they end up shitting themselves the moment they see their first Titan."

"Like when Petra pissed herself on her first mission?" Snickered Gunter, earning a well-deserved punch by the strawberry-blonde girl.

"You all did, too!" Petra said hotly, her cheeks heating up.

Levi tuned out his squad yet again as they began to argue amongst themselves, as he contemplated the silver-haired woman. Skye Grey. Commander Erwin had told him that she was a cadet to watch, her skills far surpassing even the veterans amongst the Survey Corps. She was a lone wolf, mainly because her teammates were afraid of her strength. No one wanted to work with her. All Levi knew was that she experienced something that made Commander Erwin advocate for her to have a place in the Survey Corps without going through the necessary years of training beforehand.

She sat by herself at a lone table, silently eating her food. He noticed that she kept her food from touching and obsessively touched the silver bracelet on her right wrist. Her dark blue eyes were blank as she flicked them from her food to the book she was reading. The captain felt something stir within him as she pushed back a lock of silver hair that had fallen from her hood. Suddenly, her eyes snapped up looking directly into his stormy grey eyes. Unflinching, Levi stared expressionless as did she, until she raised a slender pale brow and looked back down at her book, her pale cheeks coloring slightly.

"Anyways, she's probably gonna get put with us," Petra squeaked, "It'll be nice to have another female on the squad."

* * *

"Hey, you." A male voice called.

Skye continued to read her book and pick at her food, ignoring the man. She knew Bernard was upset that she beat him once again during training and wanted to avoid confrontation.

"I said," The man grabbed her hood and flung it off her head, displaying her long silver locks, "Hey. Look at me when I talk to you, freak."

Continuing to ignore him, she shook her hair out of her face and turned a page in her book. She remained calm yet her unseen hand underneath the table began to quiver with pent-up anger.

"You think you're better than me, don't you, grandma?" He taunted, grabbing her book from her spot and tossing it across the room. The mess hall fell silent once more, while every eye was watching the pair.

Sighing, Skye stood tapping her fingers on the wooden table. Bernard towered over her small frame, but his cocky smile faltered a bit as her dark eyes stared menacingly at him. With a half-smile she answered sweetly, "Did you need something, Bernard?"

The taller man laughed loudly, "Y'know I don't get what the fuss is over you. You're puny. You might be good here, but against a real Titan you're lunch."

She steeled herself and quelled her anger, she was going to pummel his cocky ass in about 2 minutes if he didn't back away. She pushed her seat against the table, making room for herself.

"Have _you_ seen or fought a real Titan, Bernard?" She asked, staring up at him unblinking.

"Well, no, but I know I can fight them, you on the other hand are a privileged little girl playing soldier," He sneered, "And just because your scores might be better than mine doesn't mean you can-"

Before he could finish his sentence the silver-haired woman swept her leg up and crashed it against his, toppling him over. He formed a small O with his mouth as he crashed to the floor. Before he could even attempt to get up she dug her heel into his chest with a monstrous strength that did not match her tiny frame.

The mess hall was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Levi's squad swiveled in their seats to see the young woman take down the huge man without blinking or breaking a sweat.

"Hot damn." Muttered Gunter, "That girl is _strong_."

"Before you open your idiotic mouth," Skye said softly, crushing his airway with every word, "Think."

Bernard struggled to breath as he flailed helplessly underneath her. Her dark, expressionless eyes were suddenly alight as she dug her heel in further hearing little crunches along the way. She felt a woosh of air as the captain appeared behind her. Without breaking eye contact with her victim she obediently lifted her foot from his chest. Levi gripped her elbow hard and said with a quiet danger, "Stop making a fool of yourself, Cadet."

Bernard lay helpless on the floor catching his breath, his face reddening at his predicament.

"And you," the Lance Corporal said, shifting his stormy eyes at the man on the floor, "Picking fights is for losers. Grow the fuck up." The man reddened more, looking away from the captain.

Silently, Levi walked away, the young woman in tow and headed out the mess hall. His squad promptly followed in suit.

Once they were outside he tossed the girl to the ground and stood over her. His grey eyes looked bored as she stood slowly, brushing dirt off her pants. Her silver hair was like a curtain, shielding half her face from him as her eyes remained downcast. His team lingered behind watching their captain punish the new recruit.

"Control yourself."

Her head snapped up at his singular statement. Her face turned pink and she mumbled, "I apologize, Captain, for my disorderly conduct."

A fist flew, connecting with her cheek and sending her flying. Petra moaned pityingly for the woman. However, instead of landing in a heap she flipped and landed on her feet. Her eyes wide in surprise she wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth. Levi approached quickly sweeping at her feet.

She dodged deftly, flipping backwards and using the wall behind her as momentum, kicked off toward the captain. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her creative use of her surroundings and dodged her attack. She threw a punch. He dodged, but felt a sickening crack as her knee collided with his ribs. She was very fast. Levi heard his squad whoop in encouragement for the new girl. He grunted slightly, and crashed his elbow into her collarbone quicker than she could react.

She gasped and fell to the floor feeling the wind get knocked out of her. Her head snapped on the ground and she felt a blinding pain.

A moment past and Levi stood over her with an inscrutable expression clouding his pale face. With her silver hair splayed wildly around her head, she looked quite beautiful with her pale cheeks flushed with movement. Levi's hand twitched in excitement.

"Welcome to the Special Ops Squad, Cadet." He said, holding a hand out to help her up.

She glanced up in surprise before shrugging his helping hand and getting up herself. He lowered his hand and motioned for his squad to approach.

"This is Skye Grey," Levi said wearily, wiping his hands with a handkerchief, "She will be the newest member of our squad."

His squad murmured their approval after seeing the display of strength she had shown in the mess hall and with their captain. Skye stared in slight awe at the elite members surveying her before quickly masking her expression and nodding slightly to them.

"I'm assuming that attack was an initiation?" Skye deadpanned, pushing her long silver hair out of her face.

Gunter and Eld chuckled. "Yup, that's our captain!" Petra chirped, "My name is Petra Ral."

"I'm Gunter Schultz." The dark haired man said with a wink.

"Eld Jinn." The blonde-haired man saluted.

"Uluo Bozado, the best of the best of the Levi Squad." The grey-black haired man said with a drawl, earning eye rolls from everyone save Skye and Levi.

"Alright, you lot," Levi looked to his squad, "Get to the practice grounds. I'm going to take Grey to her new quarters."

"Hai!" The special ops squad said in unison and ran at a full sprint toward the practice Titan grounds.

Skye looked ahead at them before turning to her superior, "New quarters?"

Levi did not respond and swiftly turned toward the housing building. Skye followed silently observing her new captain.

His dark grey eyes always looked expressionless, bored even, and his mouth was set in a permanent frown. His raven black hair fell short on either side of his face and was stopped short by his clean shavened undercut. He was not a very tall man, however he was still taller than herself by a couple inches. His height swayed no one due to his insane abilities and constant stony expression. His muscled body was noticeable underneath his uniform which displayed his awesome physical prowess. His jaw was set in a firm line, accentuating his attractive bone structure. He was actually very handsome, Skye noted, although blushing instantly at the thought of her captain as handsome. Levi looked down at her raising an eyebrow curiously at her pink face.

"Here we are," He said, boredom lacing his every word, "Your room is next to Petra's. We all stay within the same dorms. My room is down there." He flicked his head down the hall toward the last room.

Skye glanced around the small furnished room. A twin-sized bed sat in the far left corner of the room. Next to it was a window covered in grey curtains. Against the right wall was a small wooden desk and chair with a black desk lamp. The room was very bare.

"Hm." Skye grunted, "I'll need to get my things over at the trainee barracks."

Levi looked down at her, "Hurry up and get them. Then meet us at-"

"The practice grounds, yeah, yeah." Skye muttered, unaware of the blatant disrespect she showed the captain.

The Lance Corporal snatched the top of her head and turned her toward him, his other hand bracing the doorway jam. "What was that?" He asked in an ominous tone, his eyes darkening.

Skye gulped, feeling her head turn forcibly toward the moody Captain, "Uh..."

"I didn't hear you."

"I mean, yes, sir, I'll meet you and the team at the practice grounds, sir." Skye stumbled.

Levi said nothing as his face inched closer to hers, smelling her sweet breath as she breathed nervously at his silent anger. For just a moment he stared deep into her dark sapphire eyes, seeing emotion roiling in them. She licked her lips quickly causing the captain's breath to hitch seeing her tongue dart out and swipe her pale pink lips.

"Good." Was all he said, dropping his hands and walking out the hallway.

Skye stood stock-still against the doorway, breathing heavily at the odd encounter.

 _The captain is such a strange man_ , Skye thought, following in his path, but toward the trainees housing.

* * *

 **WOOOOHOOOO all done. Onto the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woooo anutha one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AoT**

* * *

"God damn, Grey! I don't think I've seen moves like that since Captain!" Gunter exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck in fascination. He sheathed his 3DMG blades and squatted on the dirt.

Dust settled in the clearing of the training forest as 2 figures landed lightly next to him. Petra grinned at her hooded female counterpart, slapping her back encouragingly. Skye could only offer a sheepish half-smile before sheathing her 3DMG blades and flexing her hands. Her gaze wandered to the shadowed figure of her Captain leaning calmly in the shade of a tree. He was watching her with mild interest before striding over to them.

Eld and Uluo swung above them on their 3DMG gear, releasing the wires as they landed next to Petra and Skye.

"Yeah and you almost cut my head off, Grey." Uluo complained, patting his greying hand self-consciously.

Petra rolled her eyes and retorted, "You were too slow, Skye couldn't wait all day for you to get the nape."

Uluo was about to fire back until Levi butt in, "Did Cadet Grey cut your head off?"

"No.." Uluo muttered under his breath.

"Then you're fine, suck it up, Uluo." Levi said coolly. Uluo's ears turned pink as he rolled his eyes and grumbled away.

Skye remained quiet during the whole exchange, her eyes wandering into the dense greenery of the forest. Her dark eyes turned blank as her mind drifted to another place...

"Oi."

Snapping back to reality, Skye blinked quickly and looked to her Captain who was waving a hand in her face.

"Sorry, sir," Skye said softly, "I got distracted."

Gunter snorted shaking his head, "Beats 4 elites in a game of Slice the Titan Dummy and doesn't say a thing! That's something right there."

Levi regarded his new recruit silently, before saying, "We're done for today. Tomorrow we'll do hand-to-hand combat." Earning a swift groan from his subordinates, except for Skye whose eyes dulled as her mind wandered.

"Walk with me, Brat." Levi said, turning on his heel and heading toward Survey Corps Headquarters, "Give your gear to Petra."

"Meet me for dinner, Skye!" Petra called out as she and the other squad members zoomed away in the trees toward the supply depot to drop off their gear.

The silver-haired woman fell in step with her Captain, shoving her hands in her jacket pocket. The two walked in silence through the forest for quite some time, and Skye enjoyed it. She could hear birds chirping and saw a few butterflies fluttering ahead. She watched as the tree branches swayed ever so slightly in the calm breeze. It was a beautiful day. Just like that one day...

A flash of a memory tore her from the peaceful scene in front of her.

Blood. Teeth. Titans.

"Nghh." Skye grunted, clutching her head. Levi turned quickly to see his subordinate clutch her head in pain.

"Cadet, what's wrong?" He asked, reaching out to steady her.

She slapped his hand away and doubled over, a scream bubbling in her throat. She grit her teeth to manage the noise, letting a gurgling sound erupt from her closed mouth. Skye felt her heart jolt into overdrive.

 _No no no no no, not here. This can't happen here_. She thought.

Suddenly, she felt strong hands slam her into a tree trunk forcing her eyes open. Her hood fell back and her silver plait tumbled over her shoulder. Dizzied, she focused on two matching pairs of smoky eyes looking at her intently. The pain began to dissipate as she concentrated on her Captain's gaze, pulling her out of the nightmare she was about to fall into. His brows were dipped in a deep frown, a flash of concern rippled across his face. Her breathing was ragged as she tried desperately to regain air in her lungs but it felt as though she were breathing through a straw.

"Calm down, Grey." Levi's leveled voice echoed in her ears, "You need to steady your breathing."

Skye grit her teeth and nodded slowly breathing in her nose and out her mouth. After a few moments she nodded her head that she was okay. Levi waited a beat before releasing his grip on her. She slumped to the ground tiredly, rubbing her pale eyes with the heels of her hands. She could see stars bursting behind her eyelids at the ferocity of her rubbing. Her Captain did not move an inch, waiting for her to return to normal. Skye dropped her hands to her sides and leaned her head against the tree trunk, feeling her captain's stare. She felt herself regaining her composure.

Silently, she stood and drew her hood over her head.

"Sorry about that, sir." Skye said monotonously, trying to shake off the feeling of fear rippling throughout her body.

"Wanna tell me what that was, Brat?" Levi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

She sent a furtive glance his way, it looked as though he wouldn't budge an inch unless she spilled. Skye groaned inwardly, she hadn't shared this information with anyone except Commander Erwin.

"It was nothing." Skye lied smoothly, tucking her braid into her hood. She tried to continue walking, but a muscular arm blocked her path.

"Now, Brat." Levi said, clearly annoyed with her tough girl act.

Skye remained silent staring past her Captain's arm, hoping that her defensive body language was enough hint for him to fuck off.

"I guess I could just report this Commander and let him know you're not fit for duty." Levi said nonchalantly. Skye's head snapped up at him, her midnight blue eyes furious at the suggestion.

"Are you fucking serious?" She said loudly, glaring at her Captain.

Levi's charcoal eyes darkened intensely, "Watch your tone, Brat. And yes I'm fucking serious." Skye opened her mouth to protest but a swift look from her superior silenced her. "If you can't trust your Captain, let alone your team mates then you're dead fucking weight. We can't afford for you to lose yourself in that state when we're out there. So, either you explain what the hell just happened or I take you off my squad."

Skye gulped, she could feel her mask crack from her Captain's words. She needed this, she needed this to feel alive. To have something to live for.

She looked down ashamed and said quietly, "The reason why I'm here is because of what happened. I used to live in Wall Maria. My mother and father came from a bloodline that was special, I don't know what it was but I remember hearing them say we had to live far away. So we lived close to the wall. So many years ago. We encountered Titans all the time, but we had safety measures. We had a basement. One day, my older brother and I found 3DMG gear in the forest next to a few dead Scouts. We taught ourselves how to maneuver them. Until a horde of abnormals attacked while we were practicing. They caught his wire. He called for me to save him. But I was too scared, I was only 10 years old." Skye bit her lip to stop herself from crying, she hated crying, it made her feel weak. "I wasn't strong enough to save him. And he told me that I killed him. If I hadn't found the 3DMG gear we wouldn't have been in the forest. He died cursing me. I saw the Titan rip his head off and hid helplessly as the horde of Abnormals found my home and ripped it apart before my family could escape. I could have warned them. But I was too scared. Too scared..." Skye's voice trailed off.

Levi watched as Skye rubbed her face fiercely to erase any sign of tears. He thought she couldn't say more and hesitantly took a step toward her only to find her face rise, clear of any tears, and shining with determination.

"Commander Erwin found me few weeks later hiding in the forest of a tree, holding what remained of my little sister's body. He saw that I had 3DMG gear with me but knew I wasn't a Scout. He took me in." She fingered the silver bracelet wrapped around her wrist absently, "I couldn't save my family because I wasn't strong enough. Commander Erwin helped me become strong and now it's my chance to help save humanity and make Commander Erwin proud."

Skye realized she had divulged in a secret she promised the Commander she would keep to herself, the fact that he had secretly taken her in and raised her for years which allowed her to enter the Survey Corps without being a part of the Training corps. She awaited her Captain's response, trembling slightly at what he would do. She knew he was going to remove her from his squad, he didn't need her baggage to fuck up his team nor Commander's wrath.

To her surprise, her Captain placed a hand on her head and said solemnly, "Thank you, Brat."

"What?" Her mouth gaped open.

Levi looked straight into her deep blue eyes and said in a measured voice, "I knew you went through something terrible, but you put your trust in me and opened up to me and, shit, it was definitely worse than I thought." He paused, a flicker of an emotion Skye couldn't place glinted in his grey eyes.

He cleared his throat then looked toward Headquarters, "I think we're going to need to have a talk with Erwin," Levi said, "You have obvious triggers to your past, but we can't let them interfere. Everyone's had them and they've dealt with them. You need to do the same."

Skye nodded her head numbly, "Yes, sir." She responded.

She felt a finger lift her chin to look up, Levi's stormy eyes showed a raw emotion as he said quietly, "We are a team now, Brat, remember that." For a moment, the world fell silent as Skye could only focus on herself and her Captain who began to frown at their close proximity.

He dropped his hand swiftly and walked toward Headquarters, Skye's eyes watching him for a moment at the intimate contact before following in suit, rubbing her chin in wonder.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Enter."

Bright, sky blue eyes glanced up to see the form of Levi Ackerman enter the spacious office. Erwin Smith looked back down and continued his paperwork, waiting for the young prodigy to speak up. Levi sighed, rubbing his clean shaven undercut and leaned against his superior's wall.

"You just enjoy making my life hell, don't you, Erwin." The dark-haired man groaned, slamming the back of his head on the wall continuously as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm assuming you mean the opposite since I gave you the most outstanding cadet we've seen since you." Erwin responded calmly not looking up once from his paperwork.

"True, except you forgot to mention the fact that she has PTSD from when her entire family got slaughtered by Titans."

The blonde haired man's hands stopped writing as he looked up at the young Captain, his blue eyes ablaze. "What happened?" He asked.

Levi recounted what he had witnessed, obviously leaving out a few minute details such as when he had lifted her chin with his finger. Levi couldn't take a chance that Erwin would act as an overprotective father and try to wring his neck. For some reason he could still feel the heat from her skin on his index finger. Commander Erwin's normally impassive face began to form into a deep scowl as Levi finished his story.

"I had thought the day scares were gone." He grunted, folding his arms across his chest, "Seems as though she isn't ready for combat."

"With all due respect, Erwin, she is more than ready." Levi said.

Erwin narrowed his blue eyes at his subordinate, "Oh?"

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance and strode to Erwin's desk, leaning against it with his palms flat on the wooden surface, "All soldiers experience PTSD. My squad will help her through this before the next expedition. Your protectiveness of her is clouding your otherwise sound judgment."

Erwin regarded the Captain silently, furrowing his thick brows at the Captain's comment of his 'protectiveness.' He came to the conclusion that Levi discovered his history with Skye.

"I'm surprised no one knows about her." Levi commented at Erwin's silence backing away from the table and sinking unceremoniously in a cushioned chair.

"Hm, she stayed in my home in Wall Rose and trained with Mike and myself during our 'vacation' days." Erwin said nonchalantly, continuing to fill out paperwork.

Levi snorted in surprise, "And to think we all made bets on how many high society women Mike fucked each time."

Erwin's face pinched in annoyance, "You are crude."

"I guess it was partly true, he _was_ with a woman," Levi continued ignoring the blonde haired Commander who sighed audibly, "Still, I don't understand why you took the brat in."

Setting down his pen, Erwin looked up at Levi contemplatively before answering.

"She had a fierceness in her eyes I hadn't seen since you."

Levi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Silence filled the room as Erwin went back to his paperwork.

"So," Erwin said after a few moments, "You suggest she continues to remain on your squad while you work on her PTSD?"

Levi thought on his newest recruit, "She's skilled and she'll fit in well with the team. I'll help her."

Erwin mused, "I'm surprised, I don't believe I've ever seen you lobby for a soldier, you've taken an invested interest in Grey."

Levi glared at the blonde haired man, noting his insinuation, "Christ, Erwin, you're a fucking sociopath. By the way, you must love picking up homeless nutters off the street." But Levi couldn't stop his pale face from turning a slight shade of pink. Anyone with a brain and a dick knew that Skye was probably the best looking female the Scout's have had in a long time, and he wasn't one to ignore that.

The Commander chuckled, "My, my, has my young charge struck a chord in you?"

Levi growled, "You're an annoying bastard you know that?"

"Do what you will about her PTSD," Erwin said waving him off. He was done toying with the young Captain, "Turn her into Humanity's next greatest soldier."

Levi nodded his head and walked out the office briskly not wanting to spend another moment talking about the silver-haired woman.

"Don't think I don't care _for_ her," Levi heard the taller man say quietly, slight menace lacing his low voice, "However, I _will_ make the right decision even if it means she must sacrifice her life. I hope you do the same as well."

Blue eyes watched the Captain leave, his good natured expression turning thoughtful. Levi hit the hammer on the head in his assumption that he was over protective of the young woman. Erwin had helped Skye grow from a frightened girl into a formidable soldier whose sole purpose was to save humanity. He knew that her skills came not only from constant practice, but from some mysterious bloodline that coursed through her veins. He knew that Skye was a very beautiful woman, yet his over protectiveness only went so far. He was not her father, so naturally he cared less about any relationship she developed, but he did care about her survival.

Erwin rubbed his temples with his fingertips attempting to soothe a headache that was a long time coming.

And while he ticked off every reason why he wanted her to stay safe, the obvious reason was that he could not bare to see that girl die. But for the good of humanity, if she had to be sacrificed in order to achieve peace then he knew she would be glad to die. However, Levi's usual emotionless face swam through the Commander's mind and he recalled how the young Captain was so fervent to keep Skye on his team. Erwin was unconcerned about her safety knowing that Levi would make the right decisions and keep his squad alive.

"Hm." Erwin pondered. He remembered when he found Levi and his crew of thieves in the Underground years after he found Skye. Filthy and homeless, he offered the young man a position in the Survey Corps, as long as he remained faithful to him. The young Levi agreed and from then on the greatest soldier the regiment has ever seen was born. If anyone could help Skye, it would be Levi.

* * *

 **Will be back soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AOT**

* * *

The day was pleasantly warm as the Special Ops Squad lounged beneath the leafy green trees of the training forest. They had just finished practicing team maneuvering on their 3DMG. Skye was not as relaxed as her teammates, she wasn't tired yet and wanted to continue demolishing all the Titan dummies she could find. Her fingers twitched in anticipation, gripping the handles of her blades tightly.

"Relaaaax, Grey." Gunter groaned, stretching his sore arms high above his head then bringing them down behind his head.

Petra nudged the silver-haired woman and patted the patch of grass next to her. Skye glanced down at her with an impassive expression. Petra was always so kind to her, but Skye didn't give her any reason to. In fact, she tried hard to not get attached to the elite squad due to the fear of losing them. However, she fit in so well with them that she couldn't help the bonding that was beginning to form. Petra's brown eyes narrowed at her.

"You really need to take a load off," Petra said firmly, grabbing ahold of Skye's arm and tugging her down.

Skye let a sigh escape her lips before allowing herself to be brought down by the strawberry blonde. Petra beamed at her. Skye watched as Petra's gaze wandered over to their unreadable leader who was leaning casually against a trunk with his eyes closed. Petra's expression softened and something Skye couldn't quite place crossed over her female teammate's face. Pink crept up Petra's face as she hurriedly wiped her eyes, glancing over at Skye's thoughtful expression.

"What?" Petra asked, playing with the buckle on her 3DMG harness trying to look busy.

Skye shrugged her shoulders and blew out a strand of silver hair that had gotten lose from her braid. Try as she might Petra was terrible at keeping secrets. The relationship between the Captain and the strawberry blonde was common knowledge to Skye, yet she was surprised none of the other squad members had noticed. Captain Levi was excellent at keeping his composure, however his female counterpart was not, which baffled the young recruit. The fact that the Captain even had feelings was odd to her, considering all the stories she's heard about him from Erwin.

It had been 3 months on squad Levi, and Skye was beginning to feel that sense of camaraderie she hoped to avoid. She closed her eyes and remembered vividly what Commander Erwin had told her years ago...

 _"So, you'll choose the Scout Regiment?"_

 _"Hai, sir."_

 _"You know that the average survival age of a Scout is younger that 20 years old?"_

 _"Hai, sir."_

 _"And you still want to join?"_

 _"Hai, sir."_

 _Erwin stared thoughtfully at his young charge, her dark blue eyes shining with determination. 8 years had passed since he found the young silver-haired girl in a forest near the outskirts of Wall Maria. It had been months since he had seen her, only receiving reports from Mike about her progress. Hange had started to train her and educate her about Titan's as well when she was promoted to squad leader a few years back. Whenever he was on leave he would come straight to his home to find the silver-haired girl, now a woman, ready and asking him to allow her to enlist in the Scout Regiment. He never treated her like his daughter, he knew from the moment she stepped foot in his home and began training at the tender age of 10, she was a soldier.  
_

 _His icy blue eyes pierced hers. Skye did not move a muscle and stared defiantly at him, her mouth set in a grim line._

 _She had grown up to be a very beautiful young woman and he had secretly hoped she would abandon her thirst for Titan blood and consider a life in Wall Shina which he was readily able to do. At 18 years old he desperately wanted her to outlive him. However, every time he brought it up he received an earful of shrill screaming from the smaller woman. He knew that she was born to fight, but the thought of her silver hair matted with blood and her midnight blue eyes devoid of life secretly frightened him. It was selfish of him to take away her chance to fight for humanity. His next words were impulsive._

 _"You're not ready." He said with an air of finality._

 _Gritting her teeth, Skye shot up from her chair and slammed her palms on his desk, rattling his lamp, "You damn well know I'm more than ready, Commander," she shouted, "I have been training for years. I have perfected the use of my 3DMG and my hand to hand combat is impeccable! Even Mike and Hange said I was better than the elites in the Scouts."_

 _Erwin looked at her coldly, "Until you've been out there fighting them, you cannot measure yourself to the elites."_

 _"I have seen what Titans do," Skye shot back, "I'm not a child."_

 _"Then stop acting like one."_

 _"I will once you let me leave this place and join you to fight for humanity!" Skye cried exasperatedly._

 _Erwin shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose together with his thumb and forefinger. There was no deterring her._

 _"Is this what you really want?" He asked one last time._

 _"More than anything." Skye breathed._

 _Sighing, Erwin opened his eyes and stared levelly at her and said, "Alright, we leave first thing tomorrow."_

 _Skye inwardly jumped for joy, but just smiled at her Commander, "Thank you, sir. I can finally avenge them."_

 _She turned away quickly and was ticking off all she had to do before departing until she heard her caretaker say softly, "Keep your emotions in check, Skye."_

 _The silver-haired girl turned questioningly, "You know I don't have a problem with that, sir. You taught me better."_

 _"I mean with your squad," Erwin explained with hooded eyes, "You will get attached, but remember that they will die at some point. Don't let their deaths weigh on your conscience."_

 _She snorted, rolling her eyes and waving a hand in the air, "I don't think I'll have a problem with that, sir."_

Skye just shook her head and brought her knees up so that her arms could rest on them. She grumbled at the memory, cursing herself for not taking heed of the Commander's words. The invisible strings of friendship had already gotten ahold of her.

Sighing, Skye became aware that her sweater was beginning to make the amiable warm weather unbearable. She brought a finger to the top of her jacket and tugged hopelessly to feel some semblance of relief finding none. She grunted in frustration, beads of perspiration trailing down her pale face. Petra looked at her, "Just take off your sweater, Skye." She said matter of factly, earning an approving _whoop_ from the male teammates around them.

Skye glared at Petra menacingly, "I'm fine." She ground out, tugging at her sweater.

"You're always wearing that sweater," Petra said scrunching her petite nose, "I hope you wash it."

"Of course I wash it." Skye muttered, "I don't only have one."

"You're gonna have to wear your uniform at some point," Eld pointed out, "Might as well get comfy with your team, ne?"

Skye rolled her eyes, "I prefer to not be 'comfy' when I'm training."

Uluo snorted, pointing a finger in her direction, "Don't be so high and mighty, rookie, sooner or later you're gonna enjoy a little comfort now and then."

The hooded rookie just glared threateningly at her older teammate. She wasn't keen on the fact that her team was showing her so much attention. She would rather have been treated as a regular soldier trying to fight for humanity's survival, not a baby who needs coddling. Skye radiated animosity so her teammates quieted down and stopped questioning her fashion choice.

Skye grumbled incoherently and placed her perspiring forehead on her crossed arms.

 _Why couldn't they just mind their own business_ she thought sourly.

They were making a big deal over nothing, she couldn't understand why they were so curious about her sweater. It was just her choice to wear it. She found a certain kind of security in the over-sized sweater that she hated, but couldn't let go. She could just bring the hood up and shut away the world. Commander Erwin had given her a simple forest green sweater the day he took her into his home, and from then on she felt secure within the soft folds of sweaters. She knew that she would have to don the Survey Corps standard uniform sooner rather than later, in fact she was excited to finally wear the uniform that would be a beacon of hope, but for now she wanted to enjoy having the freedom of her sweater.

Unknowingly, her Captain was watching her carefully, seeing her dark blue eyes dance with different emotions. All of a sudden a loud bell sounded, echoing in the forest. They had been awaiting the signal to start their expedition, and now the time had come.

Levi moved not an inch as his squad sprang to their feet in alert. He looked at them with a bored expression on his face and said simply, "Let's go."

A flurry of movement later and the clearing was empty.

* * *

Commander Erwin stood tall and proud on his white mare looking sharply at the regiment before him. His cool blue eyes landed on a hooded figure in the very far rear guard positioned behind Levi. Her head raised and midnight blue eyes met his. Erwin conveyed nothing in his eyes but he saw a hint of fear flash in hers. He gripped his reins tighter, tearing his gaze away from the young woman's and regarding his regiment.

"Today we ride out on our 53rd expedition," He called, catching the immediate attention of the soldiers, "Pay attention to flares. Watch your squad leader's signals. And remember, do not engage a Titan unless deemed absolutely necessary. Minimal casualties is optimal."

"Hai!" The regiment shouted in unison, slamming their fists against their chest in salute.

Erwin signaled to the front guard to proceed raising his fist and bringing it down swiftly. Horses hooves clopped frantically as the Scout Regiment burst through the Wall Maria like a floodgate. Levi's squad was positioned in the rear so that they can stop oncoming threats, it was the most dangerous position since they could not see behind them. Skye looked uneasily at her squad and was surprised to see their faces taut with determination, not with fear. She recalled her fellow recruits' apprehension of the Expedition noting how they fearfully chattered about how less than half the forces returned last time. At the time, she scoffed at their cowardice, but now riding outside the walls, at the chance of coming face to face with Titans, she felt her heart constrict as the memories of her fallen family seeped into her vision.

As if reading her mind, Levi said calmly without turning around to face her, "Don't think about it." Skye snapped her head up in surprise looking at the back of her Captain's head, his jet black hair whipping in the wind as they raced at breakneck speed. He kept staring forward with hooded eyes.

Her Captain's calming and reassuring tone quelled her surfacing memories. She sucked in a shaky breath, "Hai, Captain."

She felt her spirits renew at the prospect of finally putting her skills to use. The heart stopping fear was replaced with a rush of adrenaline to take down the giant beasts that ruined her life. She rode faster, eager to meet those that destroyed her home and her family.

"Oi, slow down, brat."

Squad Levi chuckled at their newest recruits eagerness. Her ears flushed a bright red as she loosened the hold of her reins and hung back behind her squad Captain.

They rode in silence keeping a watchful eye for flares until a red burst of smoke appeared to their far right.

"Looks like trouble in the east." Eld called out.

Levi nodded, gesturing his head to the left, "The formation is shifting west."

In unison, the special ops squad began their rotation to the left of the wide plain, keeping the command and supply wagons in sight. Skye noted that there was a titan sighting behind them and mentally visualized where the titan would be on a map. Suddenly, she felt her blood run cold. It sounded as though heavy footsteps were right behind her, but as she whipped her head behind her she saw nothing except Uluo and Petra's confused faces. They also looked behind and saw nothing as well.

"Are you trying to scare us, you rookie bra-ARGHHH" Uluo had bit his tongue in the process of berating the younger woman.

He let out a loud cry as he nursed his swollen tongue, glaring at the recruit that made him talk in the first place. Petra frowned at him and told him to stop talking while riding his horse since he always had bad luck with biting his tongue. Skye tuned out her squad mates and focused behind her, staring into the line of trees of the sparse field of greenery they had ridden through. All she heard was silence. She shook her head and chuckled nervously, she was just on edge because it was her first expedition. There was no way there was a horde of Titans behind them.

As Skye turned to face ahead, she heard it again. The heavy, resounding footfalls of Titans rang like alarm bells in her head.

"Titans!" She cried, instinctively snapping her hands on the handles of her 3DMG. She listened hard once more and heard the piteous cries of soldiers being stomped and eaten to death. She didn't understand how she could hear this, but at the moment all she could think about was turning around and helping her fellow soldiers.

Levi whipped his head behind him in shock at her outburst, but he saw nothing nor did his team. He opened his mouth to chew out Skye until shots of black flares soared through the sky. His normally half-lidded eyes widened slightly in shock at Skye's intuition. They still could not see any Titans approaching, but Levi had a gut feeling that they were about to.

"Switch to 3DMG." He said, seeing a forest approaching rapidly, "We need to stop them before they reach the supply wagons."

"Shouldn't we go back and help the rear guard?" Skye asked gripping the handles of her 3DMG. They wouldn't stand a chance against that many Abnormals if her hearing was correct. It sounded as though there 6 Deviants ripping through the formation.

"No."

Hearing no explanation, Skye growled in frustration, "What do you mean no? They don't stand a snowball's chance in hell against them! If we're the best, we should assist them!"

"Be quiet, rookie," Uluo shouted.

"The Captain knows what he's doing." Eld added with a grim expression.

"The hell he does!" Skye countered. She grabbed her reins and was ready to turn her horse around until she heard the Captain's voice slice through the air.

"Did you even think this through, brat?" Skye's muscles tensed, she glared at the back of her Captain's head that remained infuriatingly facing forward. His low voice was filled with hot anger, "How stupid can you be to think that we should turn back, break formation, and die. A smart soldier would know that turning back is instant death. There is a reason we have a rear guard. They are the first line of defense against a rear attack. We are next."

Skye remained silent as the Captain continued to berate her, "Tch, You obviously have no faith in this regiment.

The silver-haired woman ground her teeth together, "You don't hear what I hear." Levi's body straightened at her words.

Gunter rode next to Skye and shouted, "How do you even hear them?"

"I don't know!" She shouted back, "I just can! I can hear every footfall. Every bone breaking. Every scream.."

Uluo, Petra, Eld, and Gunter just stared in shock at her revelation. Skye bit her lip hard in frustration. She no longer heard her dying comrades, only the pounding of Titan feet on the hard ground.

"What can you hear?" Was all Levi asked. Skye glared fiercely at her Captain wanting to slice his head open with her 3DMG blades for being so aloof about the rear guard. "There was nothing we could do to save them, Grey," He said, feeling her animosity, "But we can try to stop them here in this forest and avenge their deaths. Now I ask again. What. Can. You. Hear."

Skye's nostrils flared in anger, but understood that what Levi said was absolutely right. No matter how hard they rode backward, they wouldn't have been able to save their fallen comrades. The best way to ensure their deaths were not in vain was to stop the onslaught before they could reach the supply wagons. Skye lowered her hood, her silver plait falling out and whipping behind her, and listened.

 _Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud.  
_

"It sounds like there are about 6 Abnormals. They're fast. They're about 800 meters behind us."

Right on cue, the horde of Abnormals burst through the thin tree line Skye had looked at previously. They were far enough out for the squad to reach the thick forest ahead and use their 3DMG to take down the beasts. Petra flinched in fear, she had never seen so many Abnormals grouped together. Skye's eyes widened at the thicket of giant humanoids sprinting towards them.

"Holy shit!" Gunter exclaimed, riding his horse faster. The squad picked up speed in a desperate attempt to reach the forest before the Titans could catch up.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, "I thought this expedition was going to be a quick one."

Without saying another word, Levi had released the hooks of his 3DMG and shot into the tree line of the forest. Skye followed suit as did the rest of the squad at break neck speed. She flew through the dense forest, releasing and hooking another tree in a green blur.

"How far?" Levi called out ahead of her.

Skye strained to concentrate and responded, "500 meters."

"Tch." _They were getting closer_ , Levi thought, "Engage targets, don't let them leave this forest."

"Hai!" His squad responded. Skye knew what formation they would attempt and turned swiftly as did the squad. Flying backwards they shot their hooks in different directions as their bodies flung toward their destination. Petra and Uluo went to the right. Gunter and Eld went to the left. Levi and Skye shot upwards. The Captain glanced quickly at Skye whose face was set in determination, he saw the hunger in her eyes to demolish all the Titans.

"Keep your emotions in check." He reminded her.

She nodded her head in response as she gripped her 3DMG handles tightly.

Suddenly, the trees below them crashed as the horde of Deviants dashed wildly below them. Skye shot out a hook at the nearest Titan which landed on its shoulder. Levi followed suit on the Titan beside it. Simultaneously, both soldiers became green blurs as they pulled on their 3DMG handles and flew downward spinning toward the beasts.

Skye saw everything in slow motion. She saw from the corner of her eye the majestic form of Captain Levi spinning like a top at lightning speed toward his prey. His eyes held a quiet but fierce determination to rid the Titan of life. In that instant, she felt something stir within her at the Captain's primal actions of eat or be eaten. She had never seen something as beautiful as Levi's physical prowess against Titans. His sharp silver blades sliced through the Titan's neck as though it were butter, and he spun even faster along the falling Titan's arms to reach his next target.

Reverting to normal speed she followed suit in slicing the nape of her Titan's neck in a clean swift movement before unleashing another hook and flying to the left, avoiding the gnashing teeth of a 10 meter class Titan. She grunted in annoyance at the giant being, aiming her next hook on the tree behind the biting Titan and swinging around to slash its neck.

 _Shing!_

The Titan fell to the floor in a heap as Skye sliced open its nape. Blood splattered on her face and steam emitted from it. Then, she heard the desperate cry of Petra who was in the firm grip of a dark haired Titan. Skye saw that Uluo was too far from her to save her and shot a hook toward her female teammate. Skye's blue eyes flashed in fear and saw her mother instead of Petra in the hands of the Titan. Without thinking, Skye flew forward as fast as she could, her eyes dead set on slicing the Titan's hand open to release Petra. She knew that she was breaking formation, but she didn't care. Her dark eyes saw nothing except Petra's body approaching the Titan's mouth.

"Petra!" She heard the faint yell from her Captain. Levi's eyes widened in shock as he numbly flew toward Petra. He couldn't save her, it was irrational since he was surrounded by Titans. He had to finish them off first. He saw Isabel in the Titan's hands. Petra always reminded him of little Isabel. His eyes narrowed in anger at the thought, trying desperately to reach his teammate not wanting to relive Isabel's death.

He didn't notice Skye shooting toward the strawberry blonde until he saw the silver and green blur of his youngest recruit shoot past him into the gaping Titan's mouth as he violently hacked at the 3 Titans surrounding him to help his teammates.

"Holy fuck! Skye!" Gunter screamed, landing on a tree branch after slicing open a 7 meter class Titan. Leaving the Titan that was holding Petra as the last one.

The Titan's mouth shut with a loud _CLACK_. Petra fell from its hands in shock and and was caught by the horrified Levi who landed them both across the Titan.

Silence enveloped the steam-filled air.

Abruptly, the Deviant's throat ripped open at the nape. The Titan gurgled blood and fell like a tree, slow and heavy. The forest was now in a thicket of fog and steam, making it discernible what followed the Titan's descent. Levi's keen eyes caught a flash of silver fly towards him and almost crash into the branch. The Captain dove deftly towards Skye's steaming body, catching her easily and shooting a hook at a neighboring tree and flying to it clutching his rookie. Eld, Uluo, Gunter, and Petra arrived by his side instantly and saw in horror their teammate covered in blood and burns. Her cloak had been burnt away and she was left with just her white button up shirt and pants.

Levi clicked his tongue, removing his cloak and wrapping his subordinate in it. He barked, "Grab the horses she needs medical attention."

Without question, Squad Levi departed for the horses. Petra gently touched Skye's hand and whispered, "Thank you," before following her male comrades.

Cool grey eyes gazed intently at the singed face of the stupidest woman he's ever met. He shook his head in astonishment, she had to have a death wish. Her usual frowning face was replaced with one of peaceful content. He thought he liked it better if she always looked this tranquil instead of wracked with guilt and torment. Her silver hair had broken free from its tight braid and rippled like a river kissed by the afternoon sun.

Levi's chest tightened painfully. He had never gotten a proper look at Skye. Upon finally seeing her for the first time he saw something he tried to avoid. Her slender jaw curved alluringly against her heart shaped face. Pretty, pink lips were slightly parted letting out slow measured breaths. Long, fanning pale eyelashes fluttered against her pink cheeks. Levi finally accepted the pure beauty and elegance he saw in her that he tried to ignore since the moment he met her. He clutched her comatose body closer to him subconsciously as he continued to study her. She was very lithe for a soldier, small and petite. Her baggy sweater hid her well. But he had watched her furtively as she went about preparing for the expedition. Skye was a strong woman, in body and mind. Her arms were toned beneath the tight military uniform. Her breasts were small but full as the jacket had hung loosely around her. Levi's body shifted at the thought.

"...mnnng..." Skye grumbled.

Levi's eyes shot up and saw midnight blue eyes daze open staring at nothing. He gripped her hard and said softly, "Skye?"

"Mmmm Captain?" Skye said groggily. He smirked at her croaking voice and sighed loudly, "I'm here, Skye."

Sapphire eyes attempted to focus on him, but she gave up and shut her eyes.

"You've never called me by my first name before..." Skye mumbled before breathing evenly instantly.

Levi raised a dark brow at her comment but said nothing hearing the hooves of his horse nearing. He leaned down to her ear knowing full well she would not remember and whispered, "I like your name."

"Hmm.. that's nice to know." Skye responded sleepily.

The raven haired Captain smiled softly and leapt from the tree to the ground nimbly. He swung himself onto his saddle and tugged the unconscious woman up with him keeping her carefully wrapped in his cloak.

"Will she be ok?" Petra whispered fearfully. She was so grateful to Skye for saving her life, she didn't know what she would do with herself if her friend had died.

"I think so." Levi responded evenly, "I'll keep her with me until we can reach the medic wagon. Shoot a flare."

Eld nodded solemnly and drew his flare gun.

 _FLASH_

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SNK**

* * *

"Petra Ral from Levi's squad has arrived with news."

Commander Erwin Smith looked up from the large map he was studying at his second-in-command. Mike was standing in the opening of the tent they had set up as temporary base before reaching their destination, a small abandoned town east from their location. Sky blue eyes scanned his friend's face and saw a tired heaviness lining his older face.

"The rear squad was demolished by a horde of Abnormals," Mike said calmly, "Levi's squad was able to halt their advancements and take them out before they could break the formation further."

Erwin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "How many men?"

"Eleven." Came Mike's soft reply.

"I'm glad that Levi was able to take care of them before another squad met their demise." Erwin commented evenly looking back down at the map, "How did Skye do?"

"Erwin." Mike said sharply causing the blonde haired man to look up in surprise, "Skye is in the medical tent."

"What?" Erwin confusedly. He must have misheard him because it had sounded like he said-

"Skye Grey is receiving medical attention right now."

"What the hell happened?" The blonde Commander said harshly. He made a move to leave go straight to the medical tent, but Mike blocked his path.

"I haven't spoken to Levi yet, but according to Ral... Skye was inside of a Titan." Mike's face pinched slightly. Erwin moved toward the tent flaps again, this time much more agitated, but again Mike steered the Commander away adding, "She suffered a severe burns, but other than that there is no present life threatening damage."

Erwin felt his constricted heart loosen at the reassuring words. "How badly is she burned?"

"I'm not sure."

Erwin suddenly felt so old and tired, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"That girl will be the death of me." Erwin muttered as he rubbed his forehead tiredly.

Mike just snorted and smacked the Commander on the back, "I'm pretty sure you'll die drowning in paperwork. I'll find Levi."

Erwin nodded his head tightly at Mike's suggestion. "I'll check on her for you, but right now you have the regiment to think of, Erwin." Mike said walking out the tent flaps.

Steel blue eyes watched Mike's retreating back, focusing on the Scout's insignia. Wings of Freedom. He recalled how Skye's eyes lit up when he handed her the Scout's uniform with the forest green cloak on top.

 _"Cadet Grey." Erwin said smoothly producing a bundle of white and green fabric from beneath his cloak. Skye jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion of her room. She had just arrived at the Scout's HQ and settling in her room and was settling at her desk preparing to read a book before the quiet voice of her Commander started her. Skye growled angrily at the Commander's invasion of privacy until her eyes settled on the neatly pressed clothes he held outstretched in his hands._

 _"Your uniform." He said simply._

 _Skye stared wide-eyed for a second, burning this image in her mind. She would finally wear the Wings of Freedom proudly on her back. Numbly, she rose to her feet and approached the towering blonde man. Gently relieving him of the clothes she set down everything but her cloak on her bed. She grabbed the shoulders of the cloak and held it out in front of her. Erwin watched her midnight blue eyes rove the green material, a fire full of purpose raging bright as she zeroed in on the insignia._

 _"Thank you, sir." Skye whispered gratefully. She strode over to him with an unreadable expression._

 _Skye waited a moment before doing something Erwin was unaccustomed to. She hugged him. This was highly uncharacteristic for the Commander and his charge. He saw her every few months for a few days and during that time he devoted himself into teaching and training her just as she wanted. He hardly displayed parental affection because he knew it would be harder for her to let him go when the time came. The only times Erwin let his walls down was when he was regaling Skye of his adventures as a young Scout soldier before he was Commander. Her bright wide eyes would watch in him intently as he told her of his near miss with a 12 meter class Titan. It was in those moments, when her mask would slide away and her youth and curiosity peeked through that he felt strings tug at his heart.  
_

 _Erwin awkwardly pat her silver head and cleared his throat, "Of course, Grey." Always remaining his professional facade.  
_

 _Tinged pink with embarrassment Skye hastily placed her cloak on her bed and saluted him, "I, uh, have to train. Sir."_

 _She was gone in the blink of an eye._

 _Erwin chuckled at her chagrin and left her room silently, closing the door with a click. In all honesty, he paled at the thought of Skye wearing the Scout's cloak. He had seen so many cloaks bloodied and destroyed. Friends. Teammates. Never in all his years did he think he would be frightened to see his ward's blood spilled over the green fabric. However, as a true military man Erwin pushed aside his emotions and did what was best for the regiment. Her skills and fierce loyalty would be necessary for the upcoming battles he foresaw.  
_

Mike approached the medical tent warily, eyeing the Special Ops squad perched in front of the tent's entrance with solemn expressions. Eld looked up and barked to the squad to stand at attention. They shot to their feet abruptly saluting the taller officer. Mike noticed a certain raven-haired captain was not present. Nodding to them he asked, "Where's Levi?"

Eld jerked his thumb behind his back and replied, "He's in there."

 _Well that's new_ , Mike thought waving his hand out to put them at ease _._ He knew Levi very well, just as well as Hanji and Erwin, and Mike knew that Levi was not one to dote at the side of a comrade who was not in immediate danger. _"It's a waste of time."_ Mike recalled Levi explaining to him after he refused to visit him when he was recovering from 2 broken legs.

Mike opened the flaps of the tent noiselessly. His dark eyes scanned the makeshift hospital beds which were actually moldy old cots. Random small squares were cut out of the tent and covered with mesh to bear semblance to "windows." All the beds were empty except one where a bandaged silver haired woman was resting peacefully in the farthest corner of the tent. She had an IV attached that was dripping ever so slowly. A medic was finishing wrapping Skye's arm which looked wet and raw from the burns. Both arms and legs were wrapped neatly with white cotton medical bandages. She was still wearing what was left of her uniform minus the cloak and harness. Her pants were singed to her thighs and her long-sleeved shirt was now raggedly sleeveless. Even her shoes must have been burned away since her feet were wrapped as well. Next to her sat a stony faced Levi who was staring blankly out one of the small "windows" above the sleeping woman's head. Mike made his way over silently to the pair, his brows furrowing as he thought on the scene before him.

Levi was uncharacteristically tense while trying to look relaxed, his hands were clenched into fists in his lap and the muscle in his jaw was flexing every other second. Mike could not see his face, but he could tell just by the Captain's body language that he was not in a good mood. His foot was minutely tapping on the ground in annoyance.

Upon reaching the duo he stood next to Levi and clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder. The shorter man made no move to acknowledge him, only muttering, "Tch."

The two men remained silent, Levi's head shifting facing his injured subordinate. She had a thick white medical pad on her left cheek.

"She looks a lot worse than I thought." Mike murmured. Levi did not respond, although his body tensed slightly at the comment.

"So," Mike finally spoke breaking the stillness, "Wanna tell me what the hell happened?"

"Didn't Petra relay the information to you?" Levi muttered.

Mike snorted, "It was difficult to interpret her words since she was sniveling the entire time about the whole thing being her fault."

"Tch." Levi clicked in annoyance shifting his eyes to the space on the other side of Skye's dozing frame. Mike noticed that the young Captain had been avoiding looking at the young woman's face as if he couldn't bear to see her at that moment. His hand still on Levi's shoulder, Mike squeezed hard. Levi rolled his eyes and shrugged off the hand.

"Alright, alright," Levi grumbled folding his arms across his chest, "A group of Abnormals had taken out part of the rear guard. Grey-" He paused a moment trying to decide whether or not to discuss Skye's odd ability that had emerged during the expedition. Deciding it was imperative that Mike and Erwin knew, he continued, "She sensed the Deviants approaching somehow. She said she could hear them, even though they were over 800 meters behind us."

"Heard them?" Mike questioned, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"I'm guessing by your eyebrows that you didn't know she was able to do that either." Levi commented darkly, "She said she didn't know how she could hear them."

Mike digested the information and said, "And then using her intel you decided to face the Deviants using the Forest?"

The dark-haired captain nodded his head, "We began taking down the Deviants when they entered the forest. However, Petra had gotten caught." Levi narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands around his crossed arms, "I was unable to reach her, same with the rest of the team, but Grey was able to save her."

"By ending up inside a Titan's mouth." Mike concluded deadpan from the information he received from a hiccuping Petra.

"Grey knew that she wouldn't reach Petra in time," Levi growled in defense of the woman's actions, "I'm assuming the only logical thing she could think of was to have the Titan think he ate someone because the Deviant dropped Petra the moment Grey entered his mouth."

Mike shifted his feet towards the slumbering woman. She stirred slightly her pale brows furrowing as if she was concentrating hard. Levi's eyes darted to her sudden movements. "And then?" Mike broke the silence.

"Then she sliced open the Deviant from inside." Levi finished pinching the bridge of his nose together with his index finger and thumb, "She was covered in the Titan's blood which is why she got so burnt."

Sighing, Mike took a step toward the unconscious Skye and patted her pale head softly. "You're an idiot, kid." He muttered.

Levi snorted and silently agreed with the taller squad leader.

"I'm surprised you're still here, Levi." Mike commented nonchalantly still staring at the peaceful-looking girl.

From what he had seen, Mike could tell that Levi was unusually precarious with anything that concerned Skye. Mike and Hanji had been tasked to observe Skye whenever they could at the confidential orders of Erwin, whether it be during training sessions or in the dining hall. Erwin's reasoning was sound, because of her constant training at a young age Erwin came to the conclusion that he wanted Skye to lead a squadron as soon as possible. _"For the good of Humanity she will be one of our strongest soldiers."_ Erwin had told Mike and Hanji the day Skye had been inducted into the Survey Corps. However, Mike had a gut feeling it was more because he was worried about the the woman who had been like a daughter to him being placed in Levi's squad. Unsurprisingly, Levi had no clue that he was being watched like a hawk by himself and Hanji. Mike noted that Levi's concealed attention was almost always on Skye during training and even during meals. Levi's dark grey eyes would slowly make its way to the pale haired woman and a thoughtful albeit stony expression would cross his young face. During one training session Mike and Hanji were shadowed beneath a stone pillar and watched as Skye was knocked to the ground hard during hand to hand combat training by Eld who was as skilled as Levi when it came to close range fighting. While Eld was helping the red-faced Skye to her feet, Mike peered at Levi who was watching the scene closely with a furious expression. His body language indicated he was about to approach the sparring duo, his body leaning forward ready to make his way over. Hanji commented it looked as though Levi was going to tear Eld's head off for being rough with Skye. Of course all these movements and facial expressions were highly minute and unreadable to everyone else, except those who knew Levi as long as Hanji and Mike.

Mike and Hanji would reveal none of this to Erwin during their weekly briefings of the young silver haired, instead they would inform him of her progress as a soldier. The two squad leaders were unsure of Levi's true intentions regarding Skye, whether it be protectiveness or whether he saw something in her that reminded him of himself. However, Hanji would be damned to think that he held _romantic_ feelings toward the silver haired woman. They felt that Levi's mtovies should remain private... for now.

The Lance Corporal glared at Mike who was watching him from the corner of his eye, "What are you insinuating, _dog_."

Mike chuckled, he knew when he hit a nerve with Levi. Whenever he said something unpleasant Levi would _lovingly_ call him a dog, a jab at his high olfactory sense.

"Just making an observation." The taller soldier said breezily.

Levi grumbled something under his breath and rose to his feet. "Well, if you're going to watch yours and Erwin's _love_ _child_ , I'll get out of your hair." He grunted scathingly dusting his white pants.

"Touchy today, aren't you Levi." Mike smirked much to Levi's chagrin, "Actually, I'll be taking my leave as well. Erwin wants us to debrief on today's progress before we reach the supply stop."

Levi rolled his eyes, "Great, walking with you is like walking a _dog_." He turned on his heel and proceeded to walk out of the tent.

Mike ignored the shorter man and squeezed Skye's bandaged hand gently, "We'll have Dr. Jaeger take a look at you when we get back, kid." He assumed Skye was in a blissful medical sleep and probably didn't hear him.

"Hng Jaeger?" Skye mumbled groggily. Mike's eyes widened at her sudden awakening, he felt her smaller hand squeeze his hard.

"Did she just talk?" Levi asked. He had turned back upon hearing her speak and appeared by Mike's side. Mike nodded his head silently.

Both men waited with bated breath watching the pale woman stir with more force. She cracked open one eye then the other.

"Captain? Mike?" Skye whispered hoarsely, she could barely see the blurred outline of her captain. His dark hair gave away her assumption. Next to him she could make out the towering figure of her other father-like figure.

"We're here." Levi said quietly. He watched her midnight blue irises dart around the tent and widen after not seeing the strawberry blonde girl she tried to save.

"Petra..." She breathed, "I couldn't save her."

Mike and Levi watched in shock as her head sank further in the pillow. Her face was pinched and her eyes squeezed shut. Silent diamond drops began to fall from her angelic face.

"Skye," Mike said softly still gripping her hand, "Petra is alive."

Her eyes snapped open in surprise and looked at Levi to confirm what Mike said. Levi nodded his head slowly, his strained eyes softening. Skye breathed out a shaky sigh of relief, but the tears did not stop.

"Why am I still crying?" Skye croaked, "I can't stop crying."

Sobs racked throughout her beaten body, "I thought she died. I thought..." She hiccuped raising a bandaged hand to her face shielding herself from the two men.

They stood silently beside her unsure of what to do, until Levi extended a hand and awkwardly placed it on her shoulder. Mike snorted inwardly at Levi's attempt to comfort his subordinate, but it surprisingly eased the girl's nerves. Skye lowered her hand as her body calmed down her face shiny and pink from the outburst. Normally, she would recoil or brush off any form of solace but right there and then she craved it. Skye subconsciously lifted her wrapped hand and settled it gently on Levi's, curling her slender fingers around the backside of his hand and gripping it lightly.

Levi could feel his hand burning from her touch, but it was a pleasant, welcoming heat. He could feel every fiber of his being slowly detach from himself and slink its way to his subordinate, just where their hands touched. Everything stopped for the Lance Corporal, his mind went blank as he felt Skye's fingers gently caress his wide palm. He told himself that she just needed to feel something, just as he needed it. He forced himself to think nothing of her smooth movements against his calloused hands.

"Ahem."

Levi felt the moment shatter instantly and pulled his hand away swiftly, shooting dangerous glares at the taller squad leader who interrupted them. He lamented the loss of warmth around his hands, curling the heated body part into a tight fist. Mike rolled his eyes and clapped a heavy hand on Levi's shoulder, reminding him that they needed to meet with Erwin _._

While Levi felt somewhat mortified at Mike's interruption, Skye just sighed audibly dropping her hand from her shoulder and looked at Levi, he could see she wasn't at all phased at their contact instead she looked as though she craved more. Her eyes were hooded and downcast as she clasped her swaddled hands together. The faint dripping of Skye's IV caught Levi's attention, he realized that she was unaware of her actions because of the painkillers coursing through her veins.

"You're not in pain?" Mike questioned Skye, seemingly oblivious to the heated air emanating from the shorter Captain.

Skye shook her head breaking her gaze at her Captain and shifting to Mike's. Her silver hair waved past her shoulders, "It's very dull, I'm sure I can thank the drugs they gave me."

"We'll need to properly treat you once we reach the Supply station."

"Hai, sir. I'm so tired."

Mike smiled softly at her, "I'll let Erwin know how you're doing, get some rest. We'll be heading out soon."

Skye nodded feeling drowsiness wash over her, she began to sink back into the soft folds of the cots. Levi watched her fall back into a peaceful slumber before walking out quietly, Mike trailing behind him. They emerged from the tent and was greeted by Levi's squad who looked at him anxiously.

"She'll recover fine, right?" Petra asked wringing her hands together.

"Grey will need time to heal her burns," Levi informed his squad, "We're still unsure of her state since we don't have the necessary supplies here."

Petra groaned smothering her face in her hands.

"Go re-supply." Levi ordered, "I have to debrief with Erwin, we'll head out for the supply station after."

His squad hesitated. Levi narrowed his grey eyes at them questioning their defiance. Eld snapped to attention and saluted his Captain stiffly motioning to the other three members to get moving.

Mike watched silently and had to commend Levi for enticing his soldiers with just one look. After his squad departed Levi grunted to Mike and headed toward the Command tent.

* * *

 **Wheeeeeeeeeee until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SNK**

Mike and Levi flipped open the flaps of the Command tent, adjusting their eyes from the bright sun to the dimly lit space of the tent. Unlike the medical tent which had makeshift windows, the Command tent had none, only a dying candle as the source of light. The tall, blonde Commander stood behind a large wooden table, his towering height diminished by his hunched form. He was eyeing the large map that took up the entire table his wide hands spread apart and flat on the surface. He glanced up, icy blue eyes boring into Levi's own calm, grey eyes.

Levi swept his eyes to the other occupant of the tent. Hanji stood next to Erwin watching Levi with her arms crossed over her chest. Her usual wild excited attitude had waned upon hearing the incident with Skye. Mike took his place next to Hanji while Levi walked up to the desk across Erwin.

"How is she?" Erwin asked calmly however his tightened jaw gave away his attempt to stay grounded.

"She's stable."

"For now." Erwin commented darkly, his thick brows furrowing.

Levi silently nodded his head slowly in agreement. Erwin closed his eyes and let out a huff before bringing his fist down on the wooden table hard. None of the squad leaders jumped at the sudden noise, they only looked to their Commander awaiting his next words.

"We need more information on Deviants." Erwin demanded. He looked to Hanji and said, "We are going to catch a titan on this expedition."

Hanji grinned adjusting her glasses, "You know me, Erwin, I won't rest until I get my hands on a sweet little Titan!"

Erwin half-smiled at the enthusiastic brown haired woman, her glasses glinting in the faint candle light. Then he heard a little tinkling sound. Levi had pulled out a something metallic from his pocket and placed it in front of Erwin. Blue eyes settled on the small thin silver bracelet.

"The medics had to remove it." Levi muttered, "I thought you should have it for now."

"Skye isn't... wearing... it?" Erwin uttered dangerously quiet looking to Mike who's facial expression matched the Commander's.

Hanji looked at Erwin and Mike in confusion, his voice was laced in horror. "It's just a bracelet," Hanji said perturbed, "At least it isn't lost."

"You don't understand," The tall Commander said trying to keep his voice level, "Skye can _never_ take this off."

Hanji and Levi felt even more confused at Erwin's riddled words, he flashed icy daggers towards Hanji and Mike and boomed, "Go check on Skye! Stay there I will follow."

Hanji opened her mouth in protest at his puzzling actions, but a severe look sent her out the tent flaps along with Mike. Levi stood undisturbed staring cautiously at the unraveling Commander. Erwin picked up the bracelet delicately.

"What the fuck was that?"

Erwin looked up at Levi's question, his usual calm blue eyes dancing with emotions. "Skye has to be wearing this at all times."

"... Why?"

Levi saw Erwin's calm face falter and twist into concern, "I wasn't forthcoming about my story about finding Skye in the outskirts beyond Wall Maria. The story is actually very different."

"What are you talking about, Erwin, she's the one who told me how you found her."

Erwin stared hard at Levi and decided that he needed to know exactly _who_ Skye was.

 _Almost 8 years ago..._

 _"Holy shit, sir," Anna breathed, "That was a crazy, huge Titan."_

 _Seven Survey Corps soldiers trotted cautiously around the large, dense forest. Erwin's squad had seen a gigantic, towering Titan from over thousands of meters out from their resting point during the Expedition. Commander Shadis ordered them to survey the Titan and report back with their findings. The only discernible feature they could make out before the Titan vanished as they approached the forest was its long white hair. When they arrived their eyes never left the scene before them, bodies of decaying Titans were strewn all over the place as the steam from their bodies began to dissipate. Erwin looked up all around for the Titan that must have caused all this carnage. The breakage of trees that led the squad into that part of the forest had stopped suddenly as thought the Titan disappeared in thin air._

 _"Sir! There's a human body here!" shouted Mike, kneeling next to one of the fallen tree, "It looks as though he had 3DMG, his upper body is wrapped in the harness."_

 _Erwin hurried over and saw what was left of a young man, his head was intact but his lower body was gone. His wide unseeing dark blue eyes were glassy, his long silver hair splattered with crimson._

 _"Definitely not a soldier." Erwin murmured to himself._

 _"Where the fuck did that Titan go?"_

 _"It's like it just disappeared."_

 _"What the actual fuck."_

 _Erwin looked around at his squad and saw their bothered expressions, it was a terrible feeling knowing that there was a mystery shrouding the largest Titan they had ever seen. Mike sniffed the air expertly, turning side to side._

 _"Erwin," Mike said, his eyes looking to the left of them, "I smell human blood."_

 _"Anna, Darius, Mozes, Bellien," Erwin called, his four subordinates turned attentively towards their squad leader, "Stay here, Mike and I will check if there are any survivors. It seems as though people lived out here."_

 _"Hai, sir!" They responded saluting the blonde man._

 _Mike and Erwin grabbed the reins of their horses and pulled toward the direction Mike smelled the blood. They came across a destroyed cabin, huge wooden splinters stuck out every odd way. It looked as though it were smashed by a giant object. Mike sniffed more, searching for any survivors._

 _"There." He pointed toward a thicket of trees behind the destroyed home. Erwin slowly trotted around and saw two bodies that had been crushed were lain out neatly next to each other in the lush green grass. It was a man and a woman, their silver hair matched the young man's hair that they had seen in the forest, however he could not make out any other discernible feature. He made his way over and surveyed the area, it seemed as though the giant Titan had been through here. But who laid out the bodies like this? The bodies were mangled but there was no blood anywhere else near them, so they must have been killed somewhere else and then placed here. Why?_

 _"Erwin, I smell someone close by."_

 _Mike shot a hook towards the treeline behind the cottage, he disappeared in the greenery closely followed by Erwin._

 _"Do you see those?"_

 _"Yes." Erwin replied, his eyes darted from left to right seeing indents of 3DMG hooks in the tall trees. Someone with access to 3DMG had been using this forest, it unnerved him._

 _Mike suddenly stopped on a branch and looked down in horror, Erwin furrowed his thick brows curiously and landed beside his friend. He followed Mike's line of sight and saw the steaming corpse of a Titan. Not just any Titan, the huge silver haired Titan that they had seen earlier. A moment later Erwin heard the unmistakable sniffling of a child, he narrowed his blue eyes and saw a young girl sitting against a tree across the enormous body of the Titan._

 _"A child!" Mike said alarmed, he quickly shot out a hook to the tree the girl was near and sailed to her side. Erwin said nothing following Mike and landing softly on the green grass._

 _Mike strode over to the girl while Erwin observed the fallen Titan, burning the memory of its face in his mind. The Titan was noticeably female with a young face. Erwin stepped closer, bending his body down to see its facial features. He was surprised to find that it looked very human, with its eyes closed he could assume that it was just sleeping. The female Titan had very pale skin like snow, its ears were pointed at the top. He walked closer, stopping face to face with its closed eye and marveled that the height of her eye matched his own height._

 _"She has 3DMG."_

 _Erwin broke away from the corpse of the massive Titan to attend to who seemed to be the only survivor of this attack. He approached Mike who was kneeling beside the girl, he was holding on to a set of 3DMG. Mike handed the gear over to Erwin who turned it over in his hands, studying it._

 _"Hm, the gear seems to be about a few months old. I think it's safe to assume that these were taken off of Scout's bodies."_

 _Her silver hair curtained around her face._

 _He felt his heart jolt uncomfortably seeing what she was holding. The mangled body of a toddler was in her clutches, wide eyes open staring emptily in the girl's face. The small child in her arms also had silver hair, Erwin concluded that the bodies strewn around the area was a family. Mike had extended a hand out in an attempt to gain her trust, but her dark blue eyes darted to his hand and she shrunk back._

 _"Don't." She whispered clutching the bloodied body harder._

 _"We need to get you out of here, kid." Mike said softly, "It's unsafe to stay."_

 _The small girl shook her head fervently, "No, I'll hurt you." Erwin narrowed his blue eyes at the girl's trembling body and noticed how here eyes darted from the steaming corpse of the Abnormal Female Titan and something in the bloodied grass. He followed her gaze to a twinkling object hidden in the strands of green grass. She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat as he bent over and picked up a small intricate silver bracelet. It was woven with a small rectangular flat surface._

 _His eyes widened._

 _This material, he thought fingering the shiny surface, It's the same material what our blades are made of... Iron Bamboo._

 _It was impossible civilians to have access to this material, especially to create something that wasn't a weapon. A language was written over the flat side of the bracelet, Erwin attempted to read it but found no recognizable characters. He glanced up and saw Mike still coaxing the young girl to come with them. Her eyes were only on the bracelet in Erwin's hands and utter fright shining in her dark blue orbs._

 _"Give it back!" She shrieked._

 _Mike flinched, "Erwin we need to go, Titans will be coming and we're vulnerable."_

 _The blonde haired man stayed silent a moment observing the young girl closely._

 _"Go ahead, Mike."_

 _"Erwin."_

 _"I'll follow with the girl. Alert the squad that we will have a civilian traveling with us."_

 _Mike stilled before nodding his head, "Hai, Captain." He shot a hook toward a tree back the way they came and flew off._

 _The silver haired girl watched in amazement at the departing soldier. Erwin knelt down in front of the girl and held his hand out._

 _"This is yours I assume?"_

 _The girl nodded her head slowly, her tiny hand snatched out and swiped the bracelet from his large palm quicker than he anticipated. He raised his thick brows in surprise._

 _"You're quick." He commented lowering his hand, "What is your name?"_

 _The girl's head was down squeezing the bracelet tightly in her hands._

 _"Skye." Her voice came out in a whisper._

 _"Skye," He repeated calmly, "If you would like we could bring the bodies of your family with us back to Wall Maria."_

 _The little girl raised her head slowly and said in a hollow voice, "It's my fault," she looked to at the bloodied face of the child in her arms, "Marie is dead because of me. My mother and father and brother are dead because I didn't do anything."_

 _"You did nothing wrong, Skye, being a survivor doesn't mean you did something wrong."_

 _"You don't understand," Her small voice wavered, "I could have saved them."_

 _Erwin looked at her in confusion thinking she must have hit her head during the carnage, "Titans did this, there was nothing you could do."_

 _Skye brought her bloodied hands to her head gripping it in frustration and shouted at Erwin, her eyes pleading for him to understand, "I was supposed to protect them!"_

 _Suddenly, a black flare shot out from beyond the tops of the trees, where his squad was situated. Erwin bit his cheek and turned to the girl, "We need to move."_

 _He moved quickly, scooping the girl in his arms along with the bloodied body of her sister but she struggled, breaking free from his arms and quickly grabbing one of his 3DMG blades._

 _"I will protect Humanity." Her voice thundered quietly staring defiantly at the shocked Captain, "My father told me that was my purpose."_

 _Erwin reached a hand out to grab her before she did something stupid, but she just sliced her hand open against the blade._

 _"Please bury my family here." She said before a flash of lightning and steam enveloped her. Erwin shouted at her to run and brought his arms up to shield himself but found himself having to use his 3DMG to escape the onslaught of steam. Grabbing the dead body of Skye's sister, he shot towards the ruined house turning his head to where he left the girl._

 _In her place towered the Abnormal Titan he had seen earlier, but it was upright and alive. His eyes widened in shock as he landed upon the ruins of the house looking up at the monstrous figure of the Titan. Her snow white hair fluttered long down her back from the rising steam that released from her body._

 _Her dark blue eyes looked down at him then towards the trail of black smoke. She emitted a scream that rattled the Captain to his bones. Suddenly, she reared back and dashed towards the fading black smoke. Erwin flinched feeling hot air wash over him as she flew by, her dark eyes looking back down at him. He laid down Marie's body then quickly shot a hook toward the closest tree and sailed forward._

 _Erwin was unsure what to think as he slammed his thumb down on the control of his 3DMG, emitting a blast of gas to propel him forward faster. He didn't want to believe it, but the girl had turned into a Titan. He was too stunned to comprehend what it could mean when she began to sprint toward his squad's location. Was she an enemy? What was she? How could a human be a Titan?_

 _Thoughts jumbled in his mind, he flipped in mid-air seeing the familiar steam of Titan bodies come into view. Heart racing, Erwin released more gas and landed solidly on the ground. He looked around and saw Titans emerging from the forest in large numbers. His eyes swept around searching for his squad members and found them battling a 10-meter class Titan._

 _"Captain!" Mike shouted, slicing the 10-meter class's nape easily, "That White Titan is back!"_

 _Erwin looked toward the towering white haired Titan, he gasped, "What in the world..."_

 _The white haired Titan was killing the other Titans, ripping their napes out with her hands. Erwin watched in awe as the White Titan tore apart every Titan she could get her hands on, growling and gnashing her fanged teeth. Titan blood spurt from her fists as she grabbed a smaller Titan and crushed it._

 _A cry ripped Erwin from his reverie and he saw Anna being grabbed by a Titan._

 _"Anna!" He shot a hook at the Titan's hand and propelled himself forward._

 _He grit his teeth as he whipped past the Titan's hand and swung down with two blades, severing the Titan's wrist. The Titan howled as Anna shot out of the loosened hand. A giant pale hand slammed down on the Titan's head, effectively killing him. Erwin looked up and saw the White Titan smile slightly before disappearing in a blur chasing after the remaining Titans._

 _"Captain! That Titan is killing other Titans." Mozes called out landing beside Erwin. He was covered in blood, some of it human blood._

 _"Yes, maybe we can ally with it..."_

 _"Sir, Darius and Bellien are dead."_

 _Mozes and Erwin turned to the voice of Mike approaching them, in his arms were the bloodied and torn jackets of their fallen comrades._

 _"This was all I could retrieve."_

 _Mozes cried out angrily grinding his teeth, "Those damned Titans."_

 _Erwin's face remained impassive, while inwardly he was mourning his teammates who had perished. He had lost so many friends and comrades already that now he could only feel emptiness seeing the faces of his fallen friends. Suddenly a Titan burst out of the darkness of the trees towards the trio. They turned in shock seeing the Titan's outstretched hands reaching for them._

 _"Captain!"_

 _Anna's cry echoed as she shot hooks into the approaching Titans arms and flew forward. It was as if everything went by in slow-motion for Erwin. Anna's dark brown hair whipped past him with her blades in hand, she glanced at him her hazel eyes forever ingrained in his memory. She attempted to slice at the Titan's open mouth unhinging its jaw, but then its hand struck out snatching her departing figure and smashing it against his mouth._

 _Erwin could only watch in shock, seeing the woman he had come to adore as his teammate and confidante explode in a burst of red as the Titan bit down sharply on her body._

 _"You fucking bastard!" Mozes shouted, heedlessly shooting a hook at the Titan's shoulder. A shiver from a tree behind the Titan caught Erwin and Mike's attention._

 _"Mozes don't!" Erwin yelled reaching a hand out to stop the man. He was too late._

 _As Mozes body flung around the Titan that had just eaten Anna, another Titan emerged, its head flying forward and chomping down on Mozes flying form before he could react. Mike snarled, taking a deep sniff just in case other Titans were lurking around, and shot his hooks forward followed by Erwin. Together, the two elite soldiers sliced down the Titans with ease and stood amongst their smoldering carcasses._

 _Erwin fell to his knees, his hands falling open onto them and palms facing upward toward the sky. Mike stood beside him staring hard at the steaming bodies._

 _"Anna..." Erwin said softly thinking about the hazel eyed woman who had given her life to protect her squad._

 _Mike looked to his left, smelling the White Titan returning, "Erwin, the White Titan is coming back."_

 _Erwin clenched his hands, he couldn't dwell anymore, at least not now. He rose to his feet slowly, "Mike... That White Titan saved us today."_

 _"I know."_

 _"That little girl-" Erwin paused, "She transformed into that Titan."_

 _Mike looked at Erwin in shock, "What?"_

 _"She might be the answer to everything." Erwin contemplated, "She could be an ally."_

 _"Or an enemy," Mike countered gripping his blades tighter, "We don't know enough. Her family has been living outside Wall Maria, who knows what they were planning to do?"_

 _"Trust me, Mike," Erwin said looking toward the direction of the White Titan, "I've never been wrong yet, but I think she will be Humanity's savior."_

 _The thudding footsteps of the White Titan echoed around them, Mike held his 3DMG blades out ready to strike. The trees rustled slightly as the White Titan broke through the leafy treetops. Steam from Titan blood hissed on her pale limbs. She approached the two soldiers, but stopped seeing Mike's defensive stance and his sharp blades. She slowly lowered her body and assumed a sitting position, to which Mike tensed at her movements. Erwin remained at ease and only watched in fascination as she lowered her head, her white hair curtaining around her face._

 _Then, the back of her neck burst open, steam filling the air. Mike flinched and shot a hook at the White Titan's head, "I don't like this, Erwin."_

 _The tall Captain shot his arm out commanding Mike to stand down. His second-in-command scoffed at Erwin's unending trust, but obeyed and unhooked his 3DMG retracting it back into his holster._

 _The girl they had tried to save earlier emerged from the nape of the White Titan, her cheeks lined with red marks. Her silver hair rippled around her as she struggled to pull herself out of the flesh of the Titan. She freed her right hand which was still gripping Erwin's blade she had taken from him and hacked away at the attached flesh._

 _Wordlessly, Erwin propelled himself upward and landed on the shoulder of the White Titan. Mike called out to him, but he ignored him as he bent down to help retrieve Skye from the heated flesh. She looked up at him gratefully, but he saw the emptiness deep within her sapphire orbs. He heard Mike land softly beside him and assist in pulling the girl from the White Titan's body._

 _Once she broke free Erwin scooped her small body in his arms and leapt down from the decaying body of the White Titan. Erwin set her down on the ground where she laid down looking up towards the sky, her silver splayed around her._

 _"Thank you." She breathed, silent tears running down her face._

 _"Don't thank us yet," Mike growled, "What the hell are you?"_

 _Erwin held up a hand, "Calm down, Mike."_

 _"I don't know what I am," Came her solemn response, "I'm human, but my father said that I had a special ability that can benefit Humankind."_

 _"So, you were born with the ability to become a Titan?" Erwin asked gazing down at the young girl's red-lined face. She looked up at him defiantly, her midnight blue eyes boring into his own sky blue orbs._

 _"Yes."_

"Are you shitting me, Erwin?" Levi's voice cut through the empty tent.

Erwin's attention broke from his story and he looked up calmly at an irate Captain. Levi was now standing stiff, arms crossed and a savage look shadowing his young face.

"No."

Levi brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly saying through gritted teeth, "I can't even begin to fathom what came over you or Mike to take in a half-breed Titan child, even more so to train her and allow her to be a Scout."

Erwin remained silent.

"Her version of the story is very different," Levi continued feeling a headache coming, "I'm assuming you brain-washed her somehow?"

"No, actually she 'brain-washed' herself."

Levi lowered his fingers from his nose and looked at the blonde Commander questioningly.

"She told us what she knew, which was very little. Her father was in the process of teaching and training her about her newfound abilities until their home was attacked by a horde of Titans. The part of the story that she knows where she was with her brother and using the 3DMG when the Titans attacked is true."

"Why didn't she transform into the White Titan to save her family?" Levi scoffed, still distrusting the information he was hearing.

"She was scared." Erwin answered simply, "She was only ten years old and it was the first time she had seen so many Titans at one time. By the time she found the courage to transform, it was too late."

"Did she have anything useful to tell you about Titans?"

Erwin shook his head, "Nothing that we didn't already know about, however she kept telling me that her father deemed her as the 'Savior of Humanity' and 'Reincarnation of the Her.'"

Levi snorted, "Only a kid and already thinking that highly of herself?"

"If you had seen her in action you wouldn't say that." Erwin commented lightly, "I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her."

"So, you didn't turn her over to the MPs because you felt indebted to her."

"It's much simpler than that, Levi. I didn't turn her over for one simple fact: She was a child." Erwin's blue eyes glinted in the dim light.

Unconvinced, Levi said, "I killed a man when I was ten years old."

"She's not you."

"Yeah, she's a damn Titan."

"Understand your reservations, but she is an ally of Humanity. Have I ever gone wrong?"

"Yes, you recruited three thugs from the Underground who attempted to assassinate you." Levi replied scathingly.

Erwin watched the dark-haired man glare at him menacingly.

"And hiring those three thugs was probably the best decision I've ever made," Erwin said softly, "Even though the other Isabel and Farlan perished, the one remaining became Humanity's strongest soldier." He stared pointedly at Levi who looked ready to strike the Commander at the mention of his two friends. But then Levi remembered why he stayed on with Erwin and followed him.

Sighing, Levi relaxed his stance and rubbed his forehead, "So brainwashing?"

"Ah," Erwin remembered, "After we had extracted as much information out of her as we could, Mike and I were trying to decide whether or not to take her into custody or pass her off as a civilian. She then told us that the silver bracelet I had found was a suppressor, it stilled her ability to shift into her White Titan form."

Levi's grey eyes widened, "You mean that bracelet she's always fiddling with is the key to keeping her Titan dormant?"

"Yes, she promised us that she would wear it constantly, but Mike was still wary of her powers. Skye told us she could subdue her memories of being able to transform into a Titan."

"Subdue her memories? You believed that?"

"At that point I was ready to believe anything," Erwin laughed quietly, "However, to subdue her memories she had to transform into her Titan form and transfer everything into her Titan body, the catch was that if she ever transformed again her memories would return. I believe that we will be in need of her Titan power sooner than we think."

"You had her subdue her memories and wear the bracelet to avoid her accidentally turning into a Titan." Levi summarized out loud.

Erwin nodded his head, "Skye wanted to forget the tragedy that had befallen her family as well. She wanted to be strong in her own right, not through her Titan power."

Rising to full height, Erwin walked toward Levi and clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder, "I don't think I need to remind you that all this information is highly confidential."

"Tsk."

"She is still Skye Grey," Erwin reminded him, "She is the same woman who is your subordinate and will fight alongside you against the Titans. Don't let the fact that she is also part Titan discourage you from training her to become the Humanity's next best soldier."

Levi rolled his eyes, "I'm not so shallow to turn my back on my subordinates, no matter how fucked up their past is." He turned swiftly on his heels and walked out of the tent and then looked over his shoulder, "You're right though, she'll probably be Humanity's Savior." With that the dark haired Captain continued to walk away from the blonde haired Commander.

Erwin stood stock still for a second at Levi's words, then followed in suit towards the medical tent to see a certain silver-haired Titan shifter smiling inwardly. He looked up at the sunny sky and felt a swell of pride and excitement bloom in his broad chest. He remembered the words his father told him one day.

 _Humanity will defeat the odds_.

 **YAHOOOOOOO! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SNK**

* * *

Levi had entered the medical tent followed by Erwin and swiftly approached the rousing silver-haired woman. He ordered the medical soldiers to vacate the premises receiving little protest from the bustling practitioners. Hanji and Mike stood beside Skye tense and ready to take action upon Erwin's orders. However, Hanji still wore a mask of utter confusion while Mike looked unnerved, his hand gripping the handle of his 3DMG blades. Levi slowly advanced toward the cot in the far corner of clothed structure, a mixture of heedless loathing and uncertainty filled his usually clear head.

Levi thought that after finding out what he knew about her he would feel a slight disgust or reservation toward her, but as soon as he saw her all the ugly thoughts were banished. He had just seen her less than fifteen minutes prior, but between then and now a huge, tragic revelation was dropped on him causing him to question her existence. But seeing her now, he saw only an angel rather than the White Titan that Erwin had described to him. Her snowy complexion glowed beneath the sliver of light shining from the makeshift window giving her an ethereal appearance. He recalled every moment they had interacted, her innocence, her determination, her beauty. When she asked him to train him in his reversed grip technique just days after being recruited into his squad he knew right then and there she would be his kryptonite.

 _"Captain, please teach me your 3DMG technique."_

 _"Tsk, you wouldn't be able to keep up."_

 _"Sir," Skye's soft voice pleaded, "I've perfected the way 3DMG was taught to the Scout Regiment, but it's nothing compared to your skills."_

 _Levi eyed the smaller woman closely, carefully studying her rigid posture and unwavering resolve. He tried teaching his squad, minus Skye, how to handle the 3DMG in reverse grip, but they couldn't understand it. He gave up after Uluo had attempted the technique and found himself almost squashed by a Titan._

 _Yet... she reminded him so much of his two deceased friends, headstrong and insistent on getting her way. Her sapphire eyes glittered, something in there struck a chord in him._

 _"Please."_

 _Just that one word had him undone._

 _"Fine," He gave in, rolling his eyes and striding past her, "Meet me tomorrow morning. 5 am. Don't be late."_

 _Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her solemn face break into a dazzling smile. He could hear hearts breaking all around him in the busy dining hall. It was as if Christmas came early for the new recruit, the chance to learn the ground-breaking technique that earned Levi the title of Humanity's Strongest Soldier._

The dark haired Captain felt as though a dam had burst within him after finally realizing what Skye meant to him, something he had been denying himself for three months since she joined his squad. He didn't care that she was also a Titan; she was nothing like those monsters as he gazed upon her smooth face, her pretty pouting lips exhaling deeply. She had become like a cool breeze on a summer's day for Levi, inviting and coveted.

"Uh, Erwin," Hanji said nervously pointing, "I think there's steam coming out of Skye's body."

Levi followed her quivering finger and saw a warm heated mist arising from the bandages wrapping Skye. Erwin gently lifted her wrist. He unwound her bandages and saw in amazement her skin was completely healed.

"Holy shit, I thought she had third degree burns!" Hanji exclaimed. She lurched forward ready to pounce on what could be her next experimental subject, until Levi body checked her without a thought pounding his fist on the back of her head effectively knocking her out.

Levi glared daggers at the messy brown-haired, poor excuse for a woman who laid in a slumped heap on the floor.

"Was that necessary?" Mike asked bending down to place the drooling Major on a cot next to Skye.

"She doesn't know about Skye's _condition_." Levi stressed the last word indicating he knew everything that Mike knew. The taller man's eyes narrowed and flicked to Erwin, then to Skye, then back to him. Levi nodded his head affirming the fact that he knew the real story behind Skye's past.

Erwin paid no heed to the squabble. He knelt down next to the bed and placed her now bare arm in his grasp and tenderly rubbed the smooth porcelain surface.

 _Amazing, Erwin thought, The bracelet even suppressed her ability to regenerate like Titans do, but since she wasn't wearing it she healed incredibly fast._

"She's healed?" Levi's voice cut through his thoughts.

"It seems so." Erwin replied smoothly, beginning to unravel her bandages to check. Levi assisted, walking round to the other side of the cot and, with nimble fingers, unwrapped the sleeping woman. Light, faint scars marred her milky skin but no signs of burns or pink rawness that Levi and Mike had seen earlier.

"She still has scars?" Levi asked, tracing one in particular that she had received by him. A long thin scar ran the length of her right bicep, he had accidentally cut through her arm during her first few training sessions when she tried to master the reverse grip technique. She had gotten distracted after successfully slicing a Titan dummy neck using the technique that she sailed straight toward the unsuspecting Captain who had his blades drawn.

"I think the regenerative process only works on current wounds." Erwin surmised, "I've seen her receive some nasty cuts and broken bones, it always took weeks or months to heal."

"Hanji would have a field day with her." Levi said darkly.

Erwin laughed, "As much as I would like to know more about her and her abilities, I think it's too soon."

"I agree." Mike affirmed.

Levi nodded his head in agreement but then said, "You will have to tell her eventually, Erwin, this is too great a secret to keep."

"I know."

Erwin produced the Iron Bamboo bracelet from his breast pocket and slid it on her bare wrist, snapping the catch closed. He let out a sigh relief, the White Titan would not make her appearance today.

"How do we explain her burns healed in less than a day?" Levi questioned, his mind racing for any excuse to give to his squad.

Mike spoke eyeing Hanji, "We can say Hanji had developed a serum for Titan burns derived from their blood."

"What about Hanji? She's not just going to go along with this."

"I'll tell her," Erwin said firmly, "I'll explain everything. Hanji isn't the type to blab about something this confidential, especially if I promise her she can study Skye's Titan form whenever she does find out."

"You're betting on a lot here." Levi bit out, "You don't even know how Grey will react when she discovers she's half-Titan."

"I'm working on that." Came the Commander's annoyingly simple reply.

"Tch."

Levi was a very observant man by nature, he could read people like a book. So, from the three months he spent studying and learning Skye he realized that she had a somewhat terrifying blood-thirst for Titans. She didn't show it during 3DMG training on Titan dummies, which he was surprised about since it wouldn't look out of the ordinary if she hacked away viciously at the cardboard Titan's nape. He saw it in her eyes whenever she would drop in on the squad leaders and Erwin reminiscing about past expeditions. Her dark cobalt eyes would tighten and stare forcibly at the table, he could feel her aura switch to murderous. Her level of hatred toward the giant humanoid creatures rivaled his own views on Titans.

The death of her entire family would never leave her, just as the deaths of Isabel and Farlan would never leave him.

"I can guarantee that it'll be hell," Levi said brusquely.

The rising sound of bustling outside the tent reminded Erwin of his duties, he nodded his head toward the entrance of the medical tent signifying their impeding departure.

"We'll discuss this more at the supply stop," He said evenly ignoring Levi's comment, "Right now we need to get there as soon as possible so we can head home at dawn before the Titans are moving."

Before departing, he brushed Skye's forehead somewhat tenderly saying, "I'm sorry for the burden that has fallen you."

Mike gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze then picked up Hanji from her cot and followed suit out the tent flaps with the Commander.

Levi now stood alone with his subordinate knowing that he would have to leave as well. He felt no presence inside or nearing the tent so he took the chance to lean down and cup Skye's face in his rough hands. Her cheeks were soft and smooth just as he imagined, he stroked them with his thumb lightly feeling her stir at the contact. Her lips looked so inviting, parted open and full begging to feel the touch of his own.

He shut his eyes and banished the foul thoughts, she was sleeping for God's sake. Taking advantage of his subordinate was crossing the line, never mind the fact that he was a decade older than her. But Levi couldn't leave without creating a small, innocent memory for himself. He brought his lips closer to her face only to rise it and leave the faintest touch of a kiss on her forehead. Skye shifted in her sleep, Levi snapped upright.

"Mmm.. is that you Captain?" Skye mumbled feeling a tingle above her brows and smelling her Captain's scent wafting right in front of her, she cracked one eye open to find the tent empty.

 _I thought I felt the Captain beside me,_ Skye thought confusedly _, I think I'm too doped up to know anything._

Squinting, she felt a pounding headache slam her forehead, she hissed and shakily brought her body to a sitting position. Then, a medical soldier burst through rushing to her side and checking her bare arms, much to Skye's displeasure at being touched without her permission.

"Hanji's serum is incredible!" He exclaimed clearly unaware of Skye's disapproving growl as he traced her milky skin with a finger.

Skye flicked her arm up slapping his hand out of the way and snatching the front of his collar, "I think it's rude to touch a woman when she hasn't consented."

"Ah-" The man whimpered, "I'm so sorry, Cadet Grey, but you were covered in really bad burns not just half an hour ago and now you're all healed! I was just checking to make sure Commander Erwin had told me right."

 _Burned?_ She thought raking her eyes over her exposed limbs and saw nothing but the same paper-white skin she was used to.

"He said Major Hanji developed a healing serum for Titan burns and tested it on you!"

"Oh." Was all she could say still utterly confused at what had just transpired and released the slightly frightened Medic. The last thing she remembered was slicing free from the Titan's throat and trying hard as hell not to die. She recalled shooting a hook out after seeing her Captain's familiar form amongst the Titan steam emitting from the one she just burst from.

Small shards of memory began to blossom in her mind.

Levi holding her beneath the trees after she had emerged from the Titan. Being attended to by medical soldiers as Levi watched with a grim expression. Mike and Levi standing next to her in the medic tent. Levi's stormy eyes filled with concern.

 _I think I'm just imagining that_ Skye thought to herself _I'm just a newbie, Captain wouldn't be too beat up over a rookie being injured_.

Skye shook the images out of her mind hoping that the slight flutter in her chest was just because she was disoriented.

"I guess Hanji's crazy Titan obsession produced results." Skye said half-hearted, "Am I well enough to travel on my own? I hear the camp preparing to leave."

"No, Commander has explicitly said you remain on bed rest until we reach the supply station."

Skye had half a mind to stomp out of the medical tent in defiance but decided against it knowing full well he would be far too busy to deal with her and she didn't want to add anymore stress to the Expedition. The medic left informing her that they would be transporting her on one of the carts and would be back in a few minutes. She sank back into the rough cot grumbling under her breath.

She felt as though something happened that she was being kept in the dark about, Skye spent hours with Hanji pouring over Titan research the last couple years and not once did she ever mention that she was creating a serum to heal burns from Titan blood. Something was off about Erwin's explanation, but she couldn't think of any other alternative as to how she healed so quickly. She liked to think she was a close confidante to Erwin, but she knew there would always be secrets between them.

"Skye!" She heard a feminine voice cry.

Petra raced toward her bed from the tent entrance and encircled her in a vice-like hug. Skye felt the wind get knocked out of her as she looked past the strawberry blonde's head seeing Gunter, Eld, and Uluo approaching her much more calmly than their female teammate.

"Can't. Breathe." Skye gasped feeling her eyes bulge slightly.

Petra released her reluctantly, but still keeping a slim arm across her shoulder, "Oh, I'm sorry, Skye! I'm just so glad you're awake and okay. I owe you my life."

"You scared the shit out of me, kid." Gunter said grinning at Skye, "I saw you fly right into that Titan's mouth!"

Skye scratched her head nervously and said, "Um, sorry..."

"You saved Petra," Eld said in a comforting tone, "Don't be sorry that you saved your comrade. I think we're lucky to have someone like you who's willing to fight for their friend's safety so viciously."

The sheepishness Skye had been feeling prior to their arrival dissipated at Eld's reassuring words.

"Yeah, you fought tooth and nail for your Scout family." Uluo said appreciatively.

Her squad began re-telling what happened, but she stopped paying attention looking around at the faces of her squad and realized that her desire to not form any attachments to them would be impossible. Their animated and jovial atmosphere made her crave being in their presence more than ever after almost seeing Petra get devoured. When Uluo had stated that they were a _family_ she felt her blood run cold.

He was right, they were a family. And she promised herself years ago that she would protect her family no matter what.

 _They_ were her new family, and even though Erwin's words echoed in her mind, she knew that her true strength would come from her fierce obligation to protect her squad members.

Skye felt her lips twitch at the thought of finally having a family she could fight to keep safe.

"You alright, Skye?" Gunter asked seeing their youngest member staring dazed past his shoulder.

She snapped back to reality and said, "I think I'm better than ever." Skye hesitantly reached over her shoulder to give Petra's arm a small squeeze. Normally she would swat away any form of physical affection but this was the only way she could show them that she would finally give in and accept that she was now part of their little family.

Petra beamed at her tender grasp and gave Skye another quick hug saying, "We need to head out now, but we'll be riding right beside you!"

"Must be nice riding in that comfy cart." Uluo sighed.

"I'd rather be riding on my horse," Skye retorted, "I feel so silly being in the cart when I'm all healed now."

Eld shrugged, "Commander's orders."

 _Stinking, twatty Erwin_ , Skye thought spitefully.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms slither underneath her knees and head. Gunter heaved her out of the cot before she could react.

"I can walk." Skye deadpanned, deciding that thrashing like a child would do her no good. He chuckled, she felt his laugh against his chest as she crossed her arms petulantly.

"Again, Commander's orders." Came his cheeky reply.

"Good lord..." She muttered rolling her eyes.

Gunter exited the tent with the delicate silver-haired package in his grasp followed by the rest of the squad. Skye stared forcibly into the bright blue clouds avoiding any on-lookers who were curious as to why the top recruit was being carried shamelessly toward the wooden carts. However, her squad members shot murderous looks at the sniggering bystanders causing them to hustle away with pink cheeks. She felt warmth knowing that her comrades -no _family-_ would protect her dignity so loyally.

"Damsel in distress, Grey?"

The cool voice of her Captain tore through her like a bullet, she whipped her head around in Gunter's arms and glared at the stoic man leaning against the cart she was going to be placed in. His half-lidded eyes quickly glanced down at the glinting bracelet on her slim wrist.

Uluo and Gunter chortled, the latter earning a very loud, painful smack by the so-called _damsel_. He grunted in pain and said, "Uh, I mean, c'mon Captain you know she's no damsel." Gunter's eyes watered slightly feeling a dull throb in the shape of a petite hand print beginning to form.

He gently set Skye down on the edge of the cart and skirted away before he became a punching bag.

"I wanted to ride in formation, but apparently Commander forbade it."

"Considering you were consumed by a Titan I think his reasoning is sound." Came Levi's brazen response.

"Now, now." Petra said peacefully seeing Skye's mounting annoyance towards their Captain, "Skye is still recovering, Captain, maybe we should keep our comments to ourselves."

"Tch."

 _I can't believe I thought he actually cared about my well-being,_ Skye thought irritatingly, unaware the cloudy mood was showing on her face _._

"Don't pout." Levi said smoothly, "It's unbecoming of a soldier." He turned his back on her and began walking to where the regiment was forming.

"Woah, easy there." Eld said, moving in between Skye who lunged forward towards the retreating Captain.

"Leave the handicapped, we're moving." Levi called out, rubbing more salt in Skye's wounded pride, raising a hand to wave behind him at Skye much to her chagrin.

"I'm going to show him handicapped." Skye growled, feeling the wooden cart edge splinter beneath her clenched hands.

"Er, take it easy, Skye." Petra said somewhat frightened of her teammates anger, "You need to rest up if you're planning on riding with us tomorrow."

"Petra's right." Gunter agreed, "Save that strength for the ride back."

Skye let out a heavy sigh, slowly deflating and resting against the cart propping her elbow up on the edge and laying her cheek in her curved palm. Her squad sent her appreciative smiles before following in their Captain's footsteps to retrieve their horses.

She flopped down on the bed of the cart staring up into the clear blue sky. Her Captain's words floated in her mind, he was starting to really get under her skin. Ever since she had joined the squad he was always hot and cold with her, it began to grate on her ever fraying nerves. Most days he was as unsociable and indifferent as usual, but on rare occasions he would be somewhat kind towards her.

For months she dealt with his inability to at least treat her as an equal like he treats the rest of his squad, she never complained nor thought much of it. Maybe it was because of the high emotions of the Expedition, but she suddenly felt the need for him to see her as an equal. She was more skilled than her squad members, they knew it, Erwin knew it, so her Captain had to know it too. However, he continued to treat her as if she was a green-faced rookie who hadn't touched a 3DMG in her life.

As the cart began to lurch forward and the clopping of horse hooves echoed around her, Skye made a promise to herself.

She would show Captain Levi that she was capable and strong in her own right, no matter what it took.

* * *

 **WHEEEEEEE! UPDATING SOOOON.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows and all that good stuff! I really hope that all of you are enjoying the story and continue to follow mine and Skye's journey! I am open to healthy, constructive criticism and any ideas you may have for the story!

I would like to personally thank **bluemellowjello** for your thoughts on the story! I really appreciated your input and definitely am taking it into account.

 **AND THE STORY CONTINUES!**

 **AUTHOR NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SNK.**

* * *

They had arrived at the supply stop quicker than they had anticipated. God had smiled down on the weary Scout Regiment with minimal Titan sightings. The sun was beginning to set as they headed into a small, abandoned village settled high on a hill to the west of Shinganshina district.

There were no trees surrounding the quaint town making it an ideal vantage point to spot Titans, however it was impractical for 3DMG maneuvering. Many soldiers began stripping off their harnesses and settling into the rows of dilapidated residences. Squad leaders began grouping together discussing the days events while their subordinates tried in vain to relax for just a few hours.

The Special Ops Squad had already claimed the cleanest looking home sitting right on the outskirt of the small settlement. It was two stories, but much smaller than the other homes beside it. The grey paint was chipping and the shingled roof looked like it had seen better days. Water damage marred the outer surface of the small residence with huge darkened stains splotched all over the surface. Some of the windows were broken, others had hanging shutters about to fall off at the slightest breeze. A dead garden surrounded it, tall weeds now growing in its place. In its prime, the home was probably quite charming.

"Tch, every time we come here it gets worse and worse." Levi commented pulling a disgusted face, "And there's no point in cleaning it since we're leaving at first light." He tied off his jet black mare on a rotten post, glaring at it in hopes it would magically become brand new.

His squad could feel his lamentation over having to reside in probably the filthiest place their Captain would ever be in for an extended amount of time. Skye had retrieved her horse from one of the support squad soldiers after arriving and tied it off near her Captain's.

"Maybe you should get over your OCD." Came an almost inaudible remark from the silver-haired woman. Skye smirked seeing her Captain tense and glance over his shoulder at her with a venomous look.

Gunter's attempt to mask his laughter was futile when Levi's dark, ominous aura washed over him.

"Find something funny?" Levi asked, his eyes narrowing heavily at his dark haired subordinate.

"Ah, n-no, C-Captain. Just, uh, coughing from the dust in this filthy place." Gunter uttered, shrinking at his Captain's electrifying stare.

Erd and Uluo entered the cottage warily, swatting away cobwebs and covering their mouths to avoid dusting sneaking in. The rest of the squad followed suit, their feet creaking loudly beneath the wooden floorboards. They had entered into the kitchen, faint orange rays from the dying sun streaming through a dusty window onto the grimy dining table.

Skye had never seen a house in such a sorry shape, she watched as her Captain sighed and began climbing the steps of the house right outside the kitchen without a second look. The rest of the squad had begun prepping silently much to Skye's annoyance since she had no clue what to do. Petra made a beeline for the iron stove and produced a kettle from a cupboard and poured water from her canteen inside it. Uluo and Erd were rummaging through cabinets in the small living room where the staircase opened making approving sounds when they found blankets that weren't covered in mothballs. Gunter was hauling in packs from the horses and depositing them on a dusty coffee table.

"Make yourself useful, Brat."

Skye flinched whipping her head behind her seeing her Captain descending from the staircase holding a bottle in one hand.

"Alright, Captain!" Gunter whooped eyeing the red liquid sloshing in his Captain's hands, "I didn't think we had a bottle left from the last time we were here."

"Don't let Gelgar near our stash." Eld warned fluffing out a worn pillow, "He almost drank our supply dry."

"Tch, that drunkard isn't stepping foot into this house after he threw up all over the table."

His squad erupted in snickers as they went about preparing the home for their overnight stay.

Skye listened impassively, she never really indulged in the liquid courage the Scout soldiers relished so fervently. Looking around the small home she realized how out of place she felt amongst the elites. It dawned on her that she had not developed any sort of tangible connections with her team except when it came to slaying Titans.

Steeling her resolve to remedy this she marched outside with a huff, much to Levi's surprise, and started tending to the squad's horses.

She grabbed a bucket she spied sitting on one of the withering posts and stomped towards the small river Erwin had pointed out to the unit upon their arrival. Skye suddenly noticed she could feel the cool, slick grass beneath her bare toes.

"Dammit, my boots." She cursed tacking on another inconvenience during the Expedition. She approached the calm river and began scooping water in the bucket.

A soft breeze drifted by causing Skye to shiver. She became acutely aware of her state of dress looking down exasperatedly at her torn pants and shirt. Captain Levi had stressed to only bring essentials, an extra uniform was deemed non-essential.

"Great," Skye muttered plopping down by the river's edge and burying her face in her hands. She was usually was in control of her emotions, hiding everything behind a calm, collected mask. But ever since her near-death encounter, she couldn't keep her sentiments in check. Part of her was glad, repressing her feelings was taxing.

Skye felt a familiar presence approaching, she remained rooted in her spot hoping he would stay away. She felt icy blue eyes piercing through her.

He remained a few feet away, silently watching his young charge continue to stay huddled. She knew Erwin wouldn't budge an inch since his patience was unending. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Skye lifted her head and laid her body out on the river's edge staring at her Commander from upside down acknowledging his appearance.

"You seem well." Erwin said nonchalantly strolling towards her and standing next to her sprawled form.

"As well as one could be after being Titan chow and a test subject." Came Skye's witty reply.

Erwin chuckled.

The pair remained silent watching the small body of water ripple ever so slightly from the cooling breeze. It was never awkward for the two to just enjoy each other's quiet company, they were both people of few words.

"I was worried about you." Erwin murmured breaking the comfortable silence.

Skye tilted her head to the side feeling the grass tickling her cheek. She regarded her former care taker, he was staring straight ahead into the waning sun with a rare, somewhat sad expression touching his youthful face. It pained her to be the cause of her foster father's agony considering all he's done for her was to protect her. He would never voice his concern when she was younger and even until now, but she could see it in his face.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "I know you want me to be safe, but I signed up for this. You know I will always be in danger."

"I know," Erwin sighed, crouching down and sitting with his long limbs stretched in the grass next to her, "More than anyone I understand the risks of being a soldier." He looked down at her and smiled sadly, "But you can't fault me for worrying over my little companion."

Skye's eyes widened at Erwin's words, he hardly showed fatherly affection towards her. His light blue eyes softened seeing her surprised face. He knew why she was so taken aback, but earlier as he rode towards the supply stop he realized that the little girl he had watched grow up might be taken away at any moment. Time was limited and he wanted to cherish every moment he could even if it was a tad late.

"You will be very strong," He continued extending a hand and placing it atop hers, "I have no doubt about it, but an old man worries."

He gave her small hand a gentle squeeze before retracting his own appendage.

Skye was speechless, she was accustomed to Erwin using his strong voice to teach her about 3DMG maneuvering or Titan findings. He never really expressed his concern for her well-being since she was tucked safely away deep into Wall Rose. A whirlwind of emotions were hitting her all at once, she felt her eyes brim with hot tears.

Wordlessly, she sat up and cautiously slipped her arm in between Erwin's. He tensed at the contact, but relaxed immediately feeling a warmth in his chest. True, he never wanted a relationship with a woman because he did not want to leave them in shambles if he were to die. But he had always wanted a child to teach and influence the way his father had, his ideals and truths of the world needed to be passed on. So, taking in Skye was a no-brainer for the Commander, however he suddenly became aware of what Mike had told him the night they had returned from their Expedition along with a little silver-haired girl.

 _Night had fallen over the bustling streets of Shinganshina. The Scout Regiment had returned from their Expedition with less casualties than the previous mission, however the sullen and lost looks of the Scout soldiers signified to the villagers that they had not gained enough information to make the voyage worth it. However, Erwin walked tall regardless of the fact that he had lost his entire squad, except for Mike, who also marched easily next to him. As seasoned veterans it was their duty to keep their composure to raise morale._

 _Behind them on a small wooden cart sat Skye, her cerulean eyes wide in wonderment. She had never been inside the great walls her parents spoke of, they told her one day she could go inside. The thought of her parent's smiling faces made her stomach lurch._

 _Erwin glanced behind him and saw the little girl clutching her head and crying quietly._

 _Before he and Mike joined with the resting regiment, Skye had told them she would rid herself of any memory of being a Titan. They watched in fascination as she transformed once more, the terrifying White Titan emerging from nothing. Moments later the giant form began to steam and wither away with Skye emerging from the nape, eyes closed as if she was sleeping. They woke her up and asked her questions about the attack that had just occurred, she could only look at them in confusion and wail for her parents and siblings._

 _"Hm, she's awake." Mike noted smelling her tears, "Have you decided what you're going to do with her?"_

 _Erwin faced forward contemplating Mike's question, what could he do?_

 _He had told Commander Keith Shadis that she was the sole survivor of a Titan attack outside the walls. His senior just waved him off and told him to stick her in one of the orphanages in Wall Maria._

 _The tall blonde haired squad leader took in to account that she was versed in 3DMG usage, however he had not seen her in action. The other huge factor was her Titan abilities, but he knew immediately that if he turned her over to the Military Police they would most likely kill her and experiment on her little body._

 _Erwin cringed at the thought, looking back at the young girl who had raised her head from her hands and stared at him with utter despair._

 _"She'll be better off with me," Erwin finally said strengthening his resolve, "I can keep an eye on her and have her reside in my home."_

 _Mike raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Are you sure? She's very dangerous, Erwin."_

 _"She has no memory of anything other than her family was killed and she was left alive," He responded frowning, "And she said that she cannot remove the bracelet herself."  
_

 _"Still..." Mike said unconvinced, "I will keep my eye on her as well."_

 _Erwin looked at his friend questioningly._

 _"If you are keeping her at your home I will take the time to watch her when I can." Mike explained, "You're going to need an extra set of eyes on that one."_

 _"Thank you, my friend." Erwin responded gratefully._

 _As the high arches to Wall Maria came into view Mike said quietly, "I have a feeling little Skye will change everything... hopefully for the better."_

Erwin knew now that Mike was right, Skye would change everything for Humanity. He knew that he would have to tell her that she could transform into a Titan one day, and he knew that day was drawing closer and closer with each passing day. But Erwin wanted her to hang on to that ignorance as long as possible before revealing to her the monster she contained within.

Skye laid her head on her Commander's arm and said, "I really am sorry for worrying you, you have enough on your plate with the regiment."

"You know I'm always busy, be it paperwork or Expeditions," Erwin responded lightly, "I'm just glad nothing worse happened."

He looked down at her and noticed her frayed hair sitting above her shoulders, "You look worse for wear."

Skye's posture snapped rigidly at his comment, her face dusted a light pink, "I didn't realize how haggard I looked until I got here. I didn't bring an extra uniform."

"I'm sure Ral would have one.""Hn." Came Skye's half-hearted slipped his arm out of her hold, much to her disappointment, only to sit cross-legged behind her and tug at her burnt hair."What a shame. You grew your hair out so long." He said slipping a small hunter's knife from his pocket and slicing at the silver hair.

Skye sat still with shoulders hunched, she had kept her hair long because her mother liked it. She wanted to keep it that way in memory of her, but after the Titan blood coated her hair it burnt off near her shoulders. Muddled memories began to resurface as she listened to the soft _shing_ of Erwin's blade.

Her mother plaiting her hair. Her little sister tugging at her braid trying to get her attention. Her father wistfully saying that our clan prided themselves in their long, silver hair.

"I think change is good," Skye said softly, wiping away a tear, "It means we're moving forward."

Erwin paused his hand at her words.

"You're right," He said slicing off the last of her frizzed hair, "Everything depends on looking beyond the horizon."

* * *

"Oh, your hair!" Petra moaned touching the now softened tips of Skye's freshly cut hair, "It's longer than mine, but still your hair was so beautiful."

Skye had wandered back to her squads temporary residence after parting from her Commander, water bucket in hand and a lot less hair waving past her back. Her squad was situated around the dusted off dining table immersed in conversation and heartily drinking the red wine Captain had found, however when she stepped through the door she felt the room go silent and all eyes on her. Petra had shot up from her seat and was immediately at Skye's side crying over her shortened haircut. She self-consciously ran a hand through the short strands.

"Uh, it's not that bad, right?" Skye asked lamely, she was never one to worry much about her looks, but Petra and the remaining male's wide-eyed gazes were starting to get to her.

"No! You could pull off any hairstyle!" Petra reassured her female teammate taking a step back to survey Skye fully nodding her head.

Her midnight blue eyes darted to the seated men, her Captain included. He just regarded her with a less hooded expression, however his grey eyes seemed to darken just a bit.

Gunter was the first to speak, clearing his throat, "Uh, um, you look nice." His tanned face darkened a few shades prompting her older teammate to turn away quickly suddenly finding the specks on the wooden table interesting and gulping the rest of his drink quickly.

"Just nice? She just got even hotter." Came Uluo's obnoxious and loud reply, he crossed arms across his chest and smiled proudly his face a slight pink from the alcohol he consumed.

"Er..."

Skye felt her face turn bright red, she was sure if anyone walked in they would think she turned into a tomato.

"You guys are being crass!" Petra scolded.

Uluo shrugged, "I'm just being honest, I'm pretty sure that's why none of them-" He gestured toward his male comrades, "-can form an appropriate response."

"Eld has a girlfriend." Petra frowned, glaring at her senior teammate.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate if someone is good-looking." Eld responded matter-of-fact shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, for the love of-" Skye cursed swiftly turning around to go to her room feeling like she was about to explode with embarrassment.

"Oi, everyone stick your junk back in your pants and focus." Levi said, looking pointedly at Skye's back, "Even you, Grey."

"I don't have a junk..." She muttered back staring at the floor and hastily taking a seat at the foot of the table across from Levi. Petra sat to her left and, sadly, Uluo sat to her right. He nodded his head appreciatively as she sank beside him, much to her disgust. She could smell the strong scent of alcohol wafting around the small table.

"As I was saying," Levi continued clearing his throat and looking anywhere but at Skye, "We'll be taking this route-" He pointed at a spot on the crinkled map gracing the table, "-back to Wall Maria going through Shinganshina. This will be the first new route scouted since last year."

"Oh, wow, I remember that one." Petra whispered, "We lost half of our regiment when we returned."

"Yes, that's exactly why we need to be very careful. We answer smoke flares if they have a Deviant they can't control. Stay with your partner. Uluo with Petra. Eld with Gunter. And Grey... with me." Levi finally made eye contact with Grey, stilling for just a moment before breaking away and regarding his squad.

He silently rose to his feet and began walking toward the foot of the creaky staircase.

"Ne, Captain, aren't you gonna finish this drink with us?" Gunter called out snatching the wine bottle from the middle of the table and popping it open.

"Tch."

Levi paused with his hand on the stair railing, he turned and saw Gunter refilling a hefty amount of wine in each glass and distributing to the members of his squad. He watched warily as Skye timidly grabbed a glass and thank Gunter, his subordinate's face coloring ever so slightly.

 _One drink can't hurt_ , he thought to himself going back to his place at the table and accepting a glass from his teammate.

"Do you drink, Skye?" Petra asked bringing her cup to her lips and laughing when Skye took a tentative sip and made a disgusted face.

"Um, no, this would be my first time." _And alcohol tastes vile._

Loud cheers of approval erupted from the table, Skye saw a mischievous look start with Uluo and mirror on the rest of her squad's face, except for her Captain. She had a bad feeling about admitting her low tolerance of alcohol.

"Well, since this is your first time on an Expedition _and_ you saved our dear Petra _and_ you basically are a miracle surviving that attack, I think you deserve to get wasted." Uluo announced, downing his drink and slamming his glass on the table.

"Ah, n-no I don't think that's necessary." Skye stuttered feeling a heavy amount of peer pressure hitting her.

"We haven't had a new addition to the team in a long time," Eld sighed leaning his tall body back against his chair, "Captain gave you an initiation when you joined, it's our turn."

"I really don't-"

"I thought you were going to be closer to us," Gunter pouted, giving her puppy dog eyes, "We like to bound over tea and alcohol. Mostly alcohol."

Skye looked pleadingly at her Captain to save her from the bombardment of coercion, however he was knocking back his glass and motioning Gunter for another. He looked at her raising his now filled glass and raising it towards her as if to challenge her will. To her dismay he just smirked at her reluctance raising a dark brow.

She felt her face heat up at his silent provocation.

"Fine!" Skye ground out snatching her full glass from the table much to her team's surprise. She hastily brought it to her lips, ignoring her gag reflex upon smelling the offending drink, and tilted her head back letting the red liquid slither down her throat.

The table remained silent as she gulped the last drop, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand glaring at her Captain. His mouth twitched in amusement and motioned to Gunter.

"Pour her another."

He drank his own glass smoothly, as did the rest of his squad.

Petra squeaked, "I don't think we should-"

"Another one, Gunter!" Skye shouted, sliding her glass along the table towards her tanned teammate. He obliged, filling the glass to the brim once again and gingerly handing it to the rookie. She quickly drank it once again, demanding for a refill.

"Ne, maybe you should slow down..."

Skye shook her head vigorously, however the motion made her vision blur suddenly. She felt a crawling heat on her neck and her cheeks, Skye glanced around the table and saw her teammate's faces begin to sway ever so slightly. Her head felt as light as a feather and all the thoughts she had previously flew out the window. She grinned sloppily at Petra's worried face.

"Y-you look s-so s-s-silly, P-Petra!" Skye giggled, bringing her hand up to still her uncontrollable laughter.

Squad Levi just watched dumbstruck at their painfully obvious drunk teammate. Never had they seen her so full of light and laughter, she was always blank-faced and quietly kept to herself.

"Damn, she got drunk fast!" Eld exclaimed, "We need to catch up to our rookie!"

Already sufficiently buzzed, the rest of the squad downed their drinks and greedily refilled their cups. Skye felt her mouth curve upward glancing around drunkenly at her teammates, smiling came so easy when intoxicated. Levi watched her impassively over the rim of his own glass as his team started conversing amongst one another on who has the most solo kills. Her eyes met his, they were glazed over and unfocused, but she smiled at him.

He felt everything around him slow down and become fuzzy, only seeing his youngest team member as she swayed unsteadily in her seat still smiling easily at him.

When she had first entered the house after retrieving water, he thought he felt his eyes bulge out. Her long, wavy hair was now cropped short at her shoulders. He didn't think she could be even more beautiful, but now her haircut made her look more edgy and her pretty face was more noticeable since she couldn't hide behind a curtain of silver. He watched every move she made, when she tucked her short hair behind her ear he noticed her slim jaw and slender neck, imagining what it would feel like on his lips.

In truth, he preferred shorter hair over long hair, but he would never tell her that.

Even now in her drunken state she was a vision of perfection to the young Captain.

* * *

 **WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DRUNKEN FUN!**


	8. Chapter 8

Raucous laughter erupted around the warm, candle lit table, wine bottles littered the table top and floor. Gunter remembered they had stored more precious wine behind cabinets and floor boards, prompting them to drain their supply overnight. Uluo was snoozing at the table, his fat tongue lolling out sloppily. Petra was swaying in her seat, her eyes half open and hiccuping every other second. She had switched places with Gunter who was now sitting next to their rookie soldier. Gunter and Erd were playing a raunchy drinking game of 'Never Have I Ever' much to the amusement of a pink faced Skye.

"Alright, dick," Gunter slurred, pointing a shaky finger in Erd's direction, "I'm gonna make you throw up with this one! 'Never Have I Ever'... been kicked out of a girl's bed because I was too drunk to get it up!"

"Aha!"

Skye burst out laughing, pounding her petite fist on the table clutching her stomach. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she guffawed obnoxiously along with Gunter, she slung an arm around him to hold herself up in her chair.

Erd threw an empty wine bottle in Gunter's direction, the veteran soldier dodged deftly falling to the floor in a heap, luckily Skye had let go of him before he fell.

"You're a piece of shit, Gunter." Erd snarled, knocking back the rest of his drink.

Levi's dark eyes narrowed to slits at Skye's familiar advances to his dark haired comrade. The Captain was sufficiently wasted as well, but he held his liquor much better than his subordinates. Admittedly, his tongue was a lot looser and his mouth betrayed him and smirked more than he would like.

They had only started drinking an hour before, but Scout soldiers never hesitated to get shit-faced as early and as soon as possible. Levi was surprised to find that Skye was quite approachable after having a few glasses shoved down her gullet. She laughed and even joked with him, giving him friendly smile across the table every now and then. Skye had felt her Captain's intense gaze on her all night, but she ignored thinking that if no one else mentioned it, it didn't mean anything.

Looking down, it dawned on Skye that she was still wearing the tattered remains of her uniform. That was probably why her Captain kept staring at her, he probably thought she looked so filthy. She looked to Petra, but to her dismay the girl was about to pass out along with Uluo. Staggering to her feet, Skye approached her teammate and shook her awake.

"Wha-what?" Petra mumbled sleepily wiping drool off her face.

"I need a change of clothes." Skye whispered, only to realize that her whisper was quite loud and caught the attention of her Captain.

"I didn't bring any," Petra replied rubbing her face, "I just have what I'm wearing, ask Captain he probably has a spare." She slumped back in her chair and buried her face in her arms.

Skye sighed in defeat, she really didn't want to ride back to Wall Maria in rags.

"Um, Captain?"

"..."

"I was, uh, wondering if you had a spare change of clothes...?"

Levi flicked his dark eyes to her with a bored, heavily hooded expression. She noticed his nose had a slight tinge of pink color, but other than that she wouldn't have known he was inebriated. Slight changes to his posture gave away that he was indeed drunk as a skunk. His jet black hair that was always neatly out of his face now looked somewhat messy as his head hung a little lower falling over his eyes. Blame it on booze goggles, but Skye suddenly realized that her Captain looked quite sexy at that moment.

Before she could change her mind once that thought crossed her mind, her Captain replied in a low voice, "As long as you return it to me pressed and clean. I can't have anyone in my squad looking like a sad orphan when we return."

Skye slowly blinked in surprise.

"Er, thanks, sir..."

He just shrugged silently getting to his feet and made his way towards the staircase. Skye followed suit telling her two male teammates she will return shortly and in a much better state of dress. They nodded drunkenly and proceed to prod each other with questions of extreme sexual nature.

Her Captain's mind was clouded with dark, dangerous thoughts directed mostly toward the silver-haired woman he heard following behind him who was previously draped along Gunter's broad shoulders. The Captain found himself wanting to sweep Skye away and take her upstairs to tumble in the clean sheets he had placed out. The idea was fleeting, making him cringe in disgust at his own inability to set mental boundaries for himself.

The stair creaked and groaned beneath their light steps, he heard Skye stumble every so often and have to cling to the stair railing for support.

They turned the corner and entered the first bedroom on the right, Levi pushed the door open heavily. Skye noted that the room was just as dusty as the rest of the house but the bed had clean fresh sheets thrown over it. She saw her Captain walk to the pack that sat neatly on his bed and open it.

"I'm surprised the room isn't spotless." She commented lamely standing in the doorjamb as her superior rummaged through his pack. He snorted in response.

"Here." He tossed over a few pieces of fabric, "You're going to need to get a new harness and gear before we head out in the morning."

"Thank you, Captain."

Levi brushed her off, "We have a reputation of being upstanding soldiers. I'd be embarrassed to be your squad leader if you had to wear that poor excuse for a uniform." Skye blushed. "You can change here I'll see you in the kitchen."

He breezed past her feeling his arm brush against hers. She flinched as though his touch was hot lava. Skye noted that her Captain made no reaction and proceeded down the stairs.

Skye flitted inside her Captain's room and shut the door quickly. Her face felt hot and her mind was bothered by the night's events. She had to stop thinking about her Captain in ways that had nothing to do with their mission or a professional manner. It was unlike her to be this worked up, especially over her superior. She mentally slapped herself for allowing alcohol to mess with her emotional and mental state.

"I just need to feel decent." Skye muttered to herself as she began stripping off the remains of her uniform.

In just her bra and panties, she started slipping on her Captain's white pants to find that they were baggy on her slight frame hanging a bit low on her ample hips. She had to roll up the hem of the pants noting in annoyance that her Captain had a few inches on her. Next, she slipped on his white collared shirt and buttoned it just below her collarbone inhaling deeply as she loosely tucked it in.

Skye froze.

Her senses were awash with her Captain. His scent was all around her now that she was wearing his clothes. Tentatively, she brought the collar of his shirt up to her nose and sniffed. Soap and a musky fragrance filled her mind.

"Oh, dear God." She mumbled to herself, mentally shaking the image of her Captain's skin pressed against herself.

She quickly wrapped the dark brown sash around her waist to keep her pants up and ran out wanting to vacate her Captain's room as soon as possible. She knew she wouldn't have any riding boots, but she would have to make do being barefoot.

Bounding down the stairs rolling up her sleeves, she emerged into the kitchen to see Erd and Gunter still playing 'Never Have I Ever.' Her Captain was seated in his same spot and did not even acknowledge her presence much to her relief

Levi, however, had furtively observed her return unnoticeable by herself or his team. His throat hitched upon seeing his subordinate breeze into the dimly lit kitchen wearing his uniform. His shirt sat baggy on her shoulders exposing her smooth throat, he liked how it looked on her small frame. He noticed she had to hike up his pants around her midsection and kept in place with the standard military brown sash so that they wouldn't slide down her hips, however it accentuated the curves of her lower body most exquisitely.

She plopped down in her chair as Gunter shot her a wide smile.

"Woah, I thought I liked it when the girls wore tight uniforms but Captain's clothes look just as good on you, too!" Gunter said approvingly.

"Hey, rookie!" Erd exclaimed, "You're back! Join us!" He gleefully pouring Gunter another drink.

Levi snorted. _She won't get personal, even if she is drunk_.

Skye glared at her Captain, _He thinks he knows me, huh._

"Alright, try me!" Came her shout. Levi sighed rubbing his face knowing that Skye probably won't remember the events of this night.

Just then, the door to their little home burst open.

"Oh ho ho, I knew I smelled booze."

Skye paled turning slowly to see a smirking Mike blocking the doorway with his towering frame. A head popped out behind him, messy brown hair and glinting glasses appeared.

"They already started drinking!" Hanji cried out.

Mike lumbered in eyeing the group surrounding the wooden dining table. He raised an eyebrow at Skye's painfully obvious drunken state as she tried miserably to look sober. She managed to smile crookedly and open her half-lidded eyes just barely. Levi tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling hoping there was some God out there who would get him out of this situation. His drunken mind thought up of a million scenarios where he would get strung out to dry by Erwin once he found out that his trusted Captain got his foster kid piss drunk. He had half a mind to get up and go to bed to avoid further damage, but his body remained rooted to his chair. Knowing that Skye was blasted was the only reason he didn't go to sleep an hour ago.

"I think this is the first time Skye's ever been drunk." Mike stated, pulling the chair out from Uluo's body. He eyed Skye warily, earning a sheepish half-smile from the young woman.

Uluo's body sank to the ground like a rock, biting his tongue in the process but he was too inebriated to react, just mumbling unintelligibly. Mike rolled him over to the side so he had room to sit next to Erd who was grinning stupidly at his superior.

"Ne, Mike, we're playing 'Never Have I Ever.'"

Hanji nudged Petra awake who grumbled about wanting to be comfy, the strawberry blonde stumbled out the kitchen falling onto the dusty couch in a heap.

"Ooo, sounds fun!" Hanji squeaked pouring herself and Mike a large glass of wine.

"I'd rather watch." Mike said sipping his wine expertly.

Skye groaned.

 _Great, playing an r-rated game with two of the people who basically helped raise me. This is gonna be a blast._ She thought inwardly banging her head against the table. Levi shared the same sentiments, however he didn't agree to play the game but he did not want to know the answers to what his silver haired teammate has done or hasn't done.

"Alrighty, we got ourselves a game," Gunter said rubbing his hands together mischievously, "Hm... 'Never Have I Ever' slept with a fellow squad member."

"Why are all your questions about sex?" Skye deadpanned not touching her drink as everyone eyed her cautiously.

"Sex stories are the best stories." Gunter shrugged earning murmurs of agreement from all but Levi.

To her horror, she watched as a pink-faced Hanji gulped down her drink sheepishly... As did Erd.

"It's not Petra," Erd said quickly, "It was from before I joined Squad Levi, okay?"

All eyes fell on Hanji who giggled nervously setting down her cup. She glanced around her eyes darting behind her glasses, "What?! The game is to drink if you've done it, I don't have to say _who_ it was."

"I wouldn't touch Four Eyes with a ten-foot pole." Levi deadpanned as they turned to look at him.

Eyes then darted to Mike who was Hanji's comrade in Erwin's squad before they had their own team to manage. He just looked at them indifferently, "It's not me if that's what you're wondering."

Skye shut her eyes, "Can we move on to the next person?" She desperately wanted to get off the topic of Hanji bumping uglies with Mike.

She glanced down at her cup seeing the red liquid slosh around as she swirled it, she could feel her buzz starting to wane.

"My turn!~" Hanji sang already spilling her newly filled cup, "'Never Have I Ever' thrown up all over myself after getting flipped upside down on my 3DMG and had to wait an hour to get saved."

No one drank.

Except Skye who hastily sipped her drink and stared pointedly at the wall above Hanji's head hoping that it would collapse on the four-eyed woman.

Gunter roared with laughter, "Oh, god that's good! It's worse than Petra pissing everywhere on her first mission."

Skye felt her face heat up, "Look, I was eleven years old, okay. It's not like this happened a week ago." She saw her Captain's grey eyes twinkle with mirth much to her chagrin.

Mike snorted, "Remember when we showed her how to use the blades with her 3DMG, she cried after she accidentally killed a squirrel."

Erd and Gunter doubled over in laughter, slapping their thighs and wiping tears from their eyes. Skye sighed exasperatedly suddenly finding herself wanting to sink into the floorboards and disappear.

"I don't think I'll ever see Skye the same." Erd choked out.

"When I kick your ass during 3DMG training you will." Skye said darkly. She shot up from her seat and downed the rest of the liquid courage from her glass, the pleasant warm fuzzy feeling she felt earlier returned.

"I'm going out for a walk."

"Aw, c'mon Skye I was just having some fun." Hanji pouted, "Besides, I wanted to ask-"

A loud bang echoed in the kitchen, Hanji jumped from her seat rubbing her shin with watery eyes.

"What the fuck! Who kicked m-"

Another bang resounded in the small kitchen. Levi shot a seething look at his fellow squad leader as if to say _Say another word and I'll kick that leg off_.

Hanji grumbled something under her breath along the lines of, "Short shit midget ass..."

Skye eyed her Captain and Hanji oddly, but seeing Mike's unruffled appearance made her drunken mind dismiss the odd interaction. The older man just looked at her and said, "I think you should stay inside, you're in no condition to defend yourself if you run into Titan trouble outside."

She rolled her eyes pushing the door open, "I'll manage."

Levi stared at her with an unfathomable expression. She felt her cheeks warm at his intense stare blaming it on the alcohol. Turning away she missed the fleeting expression of worry cross her superior's slightly inebriated face.

The moment she stepped outside, she felt a fierce cold hit her warm body. She crossed her arms and rubbed at them trying to generate heat. The frigid air helped significantly to sober her up. She came to the conclusion that while alcohol was fun, she didn't particularly enjoy having less than perfect control over her emotions and actions.

Her bare feet carried her to her horse, a beautiful grey mare with a white colored mane. Erwin had taught her how to horse ride as soon as she was able after being brought back to his home in Wall Rose. During her recovery, he had surprised her with a small, charcoal pony, much smaller than the ones she would see roaming the countryside outside her home. He told her that the yearling was set to die since she was too small for the other soldiers to raise, however he thought that the pony would be a good fit for his new ward.

Skye bonded instantly with the runt foal, its personality complimenting her own. It was quiet and subdued and obeyed the young girl's commands that Erwin had taught her. Having such an easy companion, Skye found that horse riding was enjoyable and her favorite part of each morning.

She heard the familiar snort of her horse, pulling her out of her musings. In the bright moonlight, her horse stood much smaller and meeker than those of her squad mates. But Skye knew to never a judge a book by its cover, her horse could outrun and outmaneuver even her Captain's ink black mare any day.

"Hey, Pearl."

Her horse whinnied softly at her master's acknowledgment, throwing its head back jerkily. Skye smiled softly and placed her hand on its soft mane, stroking the pale strands lovingly.

"I scared you back there, didn't I."

Pearl snorted, nudging off her owner's hands and giving her a knowing look. Midnight blue eyes rolled, slapping her horse playfully.

"I'm sorry!"

Her horse flicked its head to the side as if it was ignoring her, Skye scowled grabbing a handful of her mare's hair and tugging at it.

"Stop being a bitch, I'm here now aren't I?"

She heard a soft neigh before Pearl turned in her direction and nudged at her chest. Skye wrapped her arms around her mare's head feeling it nuzzle against her body. "I promise I won't disappear on you."

"Your horse is needy."

Skye let out a small, breathy shriek.

Pearl tensed in her arms snorting dangerously at the figure behind her owner. Skye turned her head to see her Captain leaning against one of the posts outside their lodgings observing her quietly. She could see his eyes roving over her body then rest on her face with a somewhat relaxed expression.

"She's not needy... she just cares."

"If that's what you want to call it."

Skye glared at him, putting her hands on her hips, "I call it what it is. She's been with me since she was a filly."

Levi shrugged looking at his own black mare and patting it, "I've had Raven since she was a filly, too, but she understands that I might not come back to her. Just as I know she could easily be Titan fodder."

Skye shuddered at her Captain's words, she balked at the thought of losing her four-legged companion to those beasts. But she knew her Captain's words rang true. She could see that her Captain cared deeply for his horse, as much as he did for his own squad mates. She saw it in the way his stance would shift defensively during training when Erd or Gunter hurt themselves deeply. She felt it when his aura would silently turn vicious when someone would mention a fallen comrade of his.

Her Captain was a harsh, cold calculating man, but she knew, as did the rest of his squad, that his outward appearance was just a veil to cover his sensitive yearning to protect his comrades and Humanity.

His cold, grey eyes leveled with hers, a blank slate. He dropped his hand from his mares mane and slowly sauntered towards her. She froze as he approached.

"You could have been killed today."

Skye's eyes widened at his soft words. He broke eye contact from her and stared hard at the moon high in the sky. His jaw twitched as he clenched it hard, he couldn't remember the last time he truly felt this emotion: fear.

"As your commanding officer I forbid you to die while in my service."

Sapphire blue eyes shot up to her Captain's face, his eyes never leaving the bright moon.

"I'm sorry, sir?"

He craned his head slowly towards her while keeping his it high toward the sky, staring at her with a look she couldn't place, a look that up until now no one had ever given her. She saw fire and flames in those dark charcoal depths.

Levi couldn't say what he sincerely wished to say, he wanted to tell her about her past, about her future with his squad and the regiment. He wanted to tell that he couldn't bare to see her beautiful blue eyes devoid of life because a careless mistake. He told himself that romantic love wasn't in the cards for him, especially not for his profession. It wasn't something Levi knew anymore, it was a feeling lost to him. He had a fierce loyalty and need to protect his comrades and friends, but that was it. Whatever he was feeling for his subordinate skated along those lines and something more, however he would not give in. He would not allow himself to become anymore human than what he was, because he knew if he did he would be lost.

He knew that woman standing before him, God only knows how, had a grapple on his tiny heart. She couldn't know that he genuinely wished for her to be with him until the bitter end regardless of what they were to each other.

Levi knew how to convey his mind-bending thoughts and force Skye to listen the only way he knew how.

"I order you to stay alive and stay by my side."

Skye opened her mouth in confusion to question his odd and unreasonable request, until it dawned on the silver haired woman.

Her aloof Captain. Her annoyingly snarky Captain. Her strict, clean freak Captain. _  
_

 _Captain..._

Realizing what her Captain's somewhat cryptic words meant, Skye smiled softly placing a tender hand on his shoulder. A faint touch, like a whisper in the wind.

"I promise to stay alive and never leave your side... Captain."

* * *

 **WHEEEEEEEEE I LOVE MY READERS AND I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my lovelies! Finally, I finished this chapter after having a huge fountain of inspiration hit me for my other story (and first _Bleach_ fic), so, sorry about the delay! I promise to be _extra_ prompt for the next chapter.

If you haven't read my other story (and if you're a HUGE _Bleach_ fan) I highly recommend you check it out!

Also, a bit of news for my readers... I am currently embarking on a journey into voice acting. Hopefully, in the near future I can bring to life your favorite up and coming animes! Maybe you'll guess who I am... Who knows muahahahaha.

For now, though, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget **READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, THE WHOLE SHEBANG!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SNK**

* * *

Captain and subordinate stood silently beneath the pale moonlight enjoying the comfortable silence. Faint chatter and laughter drifted from the small residence they were staying in for the night. Grey eyes glanced carelessly at the silver-haired woman who was bathed in the ethereal shine of the moon. Her porcelain skin illuminated against the night sky, she looked like a true goddess in that moment.

With grace and ease she pushed back a lock of her cropped hair behind her ear and turned to him, smiling.

He felt like he was in a dream.

"We should probably go back inside, Captain." Skye said softly, "They'll be wondering where we are."

Levi nodded, still absorbing the beauty emanating from the woman in front of him.

She patted her horse lovingly and whispered sweet words to it. Her horse neighed quietly in response nuzzling its snout on her owner's cheek.

"Bye Raven." Skye said passing by her Captain and stroking his horse's mane with equal affection. She stood beneath her Captain, unaware at the close proximity they now shared. She turned, bumping into her Captain's strong chest.

"Uh, apologies, Captain." She uttered feeling her face heat up and swiftly side-stepped him. He made no comment as he stood his ground watching his subordinate's back.

"Aren't you coming?" Skye asked as she reached the doorknob to their temporary residence.

"I'll follow in a moment."

Pausing, Skye wondered if she should stay with her Captain but decided against it. He looked like he needed time to himself, and she would happily oblige. Before turning the doorknob she said so softly it was barely audible, but Levi heard it loud and clear, "I'll be waiting."

Levi watched as her slender form was bathed in the candle light of the house and her silhouette pause just briefly before shutting the door behind her. He stayed staring at the door before looking at his horse who was watching him curiously. Narrowing his eyes he said, "What?"

His horse just snorted, rolling it's hazel eyes and nodding its head up and down.

"Tch, go to sleep."

* * *

"Hey-o Skye!~"

The woman in question cringed slightly seeing Hange stand unceremoniously with a bottle of wine in her hand. Her face was red as tomato and her glasses were sitting quite low on her nose, Skye stifled a laugh and approached the table sitting down quietly. Hange followed in suit banging her bottom hard on the chair and whining.

"Ouch! So, Shorty went out after you left," Hange teased, her eyebrows waggling mischievously, "Did you see him?"

"Ah, he passed by while I was with Pearl." Skye admitted scratching the back of her head guiltily.

"Hm..." Came Mike's low rumble, "Levi seemed troubled."

"Probably because Skye almost died." Gunter slurred heavily, his dark eyes were red and watery from intoxication.

"Please can we stop talking about that," Skye pleaded seeing her untouched cup sitting invitingly for her, "It's bad enough I feel like an idiot. Don't make me feel guilty for our Captain's emotional well-being."

She took a large gulp of her wine, grimacing at the bitterness.

"Keke, little Skye can't handle her drink!" Hange crowed drinking messily straight from the bottle.

Mike rose to his feet, "I think it's time I take Hange back, if I let her continue she might tear your home down."

"I think that's a good idea." Levi's voice was heard from the doorway, "I'd prefer not to tack on another reason to injure Four-Eyes."

"Awww, you know you love me, Shorty!"

"Tch, Mike can you please get this drunkard out of here?"

Saying not another word, Mike hauled the drunken Hange over his shoulder as she yelled obscenities behind his back.

"Goodnight everyone, get some rest for the ride back." Mike said in departure, giving Skye a long hard look before exiting with Hange in tow.

"Good Lord," Gunter groaned nursing his head, "Hange can out-drink anyone."

Skye giggled thinking back on when she was younger and how Hange would consume all the alcohol in Erwin's house with Mike. Then she frowned, _she_ had to clean up after the disgusting mess they left after they departed for the Scout's HQ. Sticky alcohol and empty bottles littered the Commander's home and the little silver haired girl would _not_ be left accountable.

She heard steps ascending the stairs, turning she watched as Levi silently departed. She sighed sadly, whatever happened outside was so strange, and while she didn't need an explanation she hoped that the Captain would have stayed to chat just a while longer.

"This place better be spotless come morning." His voice drifted from upstairs.

Gunter and Erd groaned heavily.

"C'mon rookie, let's clean up." Erd sighed swaying as he got to his feet.

It took 30 minutes to gather all the wine bottles and wipe down the spilled alcohol, by that time Skye could feel the drowsy effects of the drink. She mumbled goodnight to her fellow male comrades who stayed behind to chat a little longer. Skye looked around noting the embarrassing scene of Squad Levi before her. Shaking her head, she made her way up the dark staircase occasionally tripping on the wooden steps. Once she reached the landing, Skye realized she didn't know where she was going to sleep. Petra and Uluo had already claimed a room, knowing full well that the strawberry blonde would be on the bed and their loud-mouthed teammate would be sleeping happily on the floor. Gunter and Erd had a room as well which meant the only room she could stay in that had an occupied space would be...

"Are you lost, Brat?"

"Eeep!" Skye shrieked.

Levi was leaning relaxed against the wall outside his room watching his youngest squad member jump in fright.

"Captain, what in God's name are you doing creeping around outside?" Skye choked, clutching the space above her heart.

"I was returning from the bathroom until I saw you standing dumbly in the hallway." He replied blankly.

"I was just..." Skye could feel her face reddening every second, "Deciding where I was going to sleep..."

Levi's eyes zeroed in on his subordinate's flustered actions.

"You can stay with me."

"N-n-no," She stuttered putting her hands up in retreat, "I'll just sleep on the couch it's fine."

Wordlessly, Levi grabbed her elbow and hauled her into his room saying, "Wait here."

She watched as he strode over to the large armoire that sat pressed against the wall and snapped out a comforter. He laid it neatly on the dusty floor and pointed to his bed.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

Mortified, Skye shook her head, "Absolutely not, Captain! I'll stay on the floor, I can't imagine how you could sleep with all that dust around you."

"I order you to sleep on the bed, Grey."

His harsh tone left no room for argument, she sighed in defeat and mumbled her thanks to her Captain. Tentatively skirting around him, Skye sat awkwardly on the bed. She picked at a thread on her pants and said quietly, "You can have the pillows, sir, I don't sleep with any."

"Tch. Strange. Toss them here." He said.

Skye snatched the pillows off the neat bed and tossed them languidly to her superior. He caught them with ease and placed them on the comforter as he knelt down ready to sleep.

"Are you going to go to bed or watch me go to sleep?"

"Er, sorry, sir, I'll sleep now." Skye squeaked.

She swung her legs over the bed and scooted up so that her head laid on the bare sheets parallel with her Captain's head who remained staring upright to the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. She could smell his scent in the sheets and it reminded her of earlier in the night when she felt a rush and heat when she thought about her Captain. Something warm began to pool in her belly and tingle her nerves at the thought of her sharing a room with him.

 _Please, let me make it out of this night with my sanity!_

"I can practically hear the thoughts swirling in the head of yours, Brat."

Stiffening slightly, Skye turned her back on him and said in apology, "Sorry, sir, I'll try to sleep now."

She heard him sigh and the sheets rustle a bit, "What's on your mind, Grey?"

Skye frowned, wondering why her Captain would take such an interest in her discomfort. Normally, he would leave her to deal with it on her own or tease her along with her squad about how she needs to suck it up. But maybe... because of the order he gave her earlier... maybe that was why...

"I hate repeating myself." She heard him grumble.

Skye slowly flipped on her back and stared hard at the dark, cracked ceiling above her. She filed through her thoughts figuring out what she wanted to say.

As Levi opened his mouth in annoyance to say something towards his subordinate's silence until he heard her say quietly, "I wish I was like you, Captain."

He cocked an eyebrow in shock, well, that was surprising. After his little outburst earlier with his order telling her to live and stay by his side, Levi thought she was thinking about the meaning behind his words. I guess like himself, Skye wasn't one to pry or nitpick. He liked that about her.

"Like me, huh."

"Yes, sir." Skye said in a hushed tone, "You're able to separate your feelings during the heat of battle, you make the right choices regarding the mission and regarding your subordinates..."

"I don't know if that's something I could do." She said with an air of finality, waving her hand in front of her face.

Skye felt her entire body spark with heated embarrassment blaming the alcohol still coursing through her veins over her outburst. She opened her mouth to retract her statement until she heard her Captain speak.

"You don't want to be like me," Levi mumbled darkly, Skye shifted her position so she could see her Captain only to see him staring upwards with an empty expression lining his tired face, "It's a lonely road."

"Captain..."

"Go to sleep, Grey," He commanded turning his back to her.

Skye watched him for a moment before turning her back on him as well. She felt a twinge of guilt over comparing her humanity to her Captain's. She knew the stories of his bravery and his losses, the Special Ops squad that he currently lead now was the first of its kind and had survived the longest out of any squad that existed thus far with its original members. She knew that her Captain strove to great lengths to ensure the longevity of his comrades whilst not showing his emotions. Yet... she knew deep inside he held a great love for all of them, especially those that he had lost over the years.

"Goodnight... Captain." She whispered softly feeling her eyes get heavy. The day's events and the mixture of alcohol in her system made it difficult to remain lucid. As she drifted off into a dreamless sleep she heard a faint reply.

"Sleep well, Skye."

* * *

 _Blood..._

 _Screaming..._

 _Where am I?_

 _I can hear brother..._

 _"Skye! Let me remove your bracelet!"_

 _What?..._

 _"You need to shift! Shift now!"_

 _Shift?..._

 _"They're coming! Oh god..."_

 _Who's coming, brother?..._

Skye's eyes flew open instantaneously as she shot up from the soft confines of her bed. She whipped her head around wildly unaware of her surroundings for a brief moment. It was still dark, a hazy orange glow peeked over the horizon as she gazed out the window in a sleepy haze. Looking down her hand was clamped over wrist where her silver bracelet lay etching markings into her skin. She released her hold shakily feeling her chest rise and fall rapidly.

Skye felt a presence beside her and almost jumped.

Her Captain was sitting at the foot of her bed watching her with intense curiosity. She couldn't tell what was happening behind his cold, grey eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She mumbled tearing her gaze away from him.

He said nothing as he continued to study her. Skye felt herself reddening each second that passed that he remained silent.

After a while he spoke with slight hesitation, "You were talking and moving in your sleep."

"I was?" Skye asked surprised.

She never thought she was a restless sleeper, then again no one really spoke to her during her training days so they probably never bothered to mention her sleeping habits. Nevermind the fact that she lives in her own room now in the Special Ops Squad dorms.

"Yeah, it was bothersome," Her Captain deadpanned, but she could see concern flit past his hooded eyes, "You were trying to remove your bracelet, too."

Skye glanced down and saw the angry, red markings adorning her petite wrist.

"I've never been able to get this off," She muttered mostly to herself, "But my dream-"

"What was your dream about?" Levi cut in sharply.

"Uh," Skye was taken aback, "I don't remember much. But someone in my dream was telling me to take my bracelet off."

Levi's eyes narrowed slightly.

She laughed awkwardly, "It's nothing, I just have an active imagination."

Skye's laughter died slowly seeing the look of acute alarm on her Captain's face but he quickly masked it with cool indifference. He reached forward calmly and picked up her wrist examining her bracelet.

"Captain-"

He let go of her suddenly and smoothly slid off the bed turning his back to her, "It's time to go."

"Wait, Captain-"

Turning back giving her a fixed stare, Levi said in an even, low voice, "Yes?"

Skye could tell he would offer nothing to his strange behavior, feeling her shoulder slump she mumbled, "Nothing, sir. I'll pack everything up."

With a curt nod, her Captain departed without a second glance.

Skye's mind went into overdrive as questions popped up into her head about her dream and her Captain's reaction. Mechanically, she sat up in the old cot and started packing away the comforters and blankets while pondering the significance of her bracelet. There was nothing special about it, other than the fact that she was never able to remove it. Her father had given it to her when she was a child and she cherished it deeply. But for the Captain to seem... fearful? That was certainly odd.

Realizing she wasn't going to get any answers mulling and brooding over it, Skye began to pack away the sheets strewn on the floor and bed.

* * *

The ride back to Wall Maria was uneventful, save for a few Titan sightings around the right flank. Commander Erwin had initially requested for Skye to ride with the Command Force, but she staunchly argued to ride with her Squad feeling the strings of nepotism forming. So far none of the soldiers except for her Squad, Hange, and Mike knew of her relationship with the Commander. Her desire to shine brightly on her own was stronger than anything.

Skye clenched her bare toes around the leather stirrups of her saddle feeling the early afternoon breeze whipping past her. She was thankful that her Captain had lent her his spare uniform since even being barefoot was quite embarrassing.

Her Captain...

Staring in front of her Skye gazed at the form of her Captain riding ahead of her, his short raven locks gliding in the wind. He looked so at ease on his mare and fluid, as if he was meant to be a horse rider and not a Scout soldier. She agreed silently that if her Captain was released from military duty he would ride horses all day. He would never admit to it, but she could see the twinkle of happiness glint in his grey eyes whenever they would practice 3DMG maneuvers on horseback.

The tall, foreboding walls of Maria appeared past the horizon, a green flare in the front of the formation signified that they had a clear shot towards their destination. Skye glanced to her right and saw the other squads closing in to create a tighter array.

"Grey," Levi called out, "Anything?"

Since the discovery of her supernatural hearing, Levi had brought Skye to Commander Erwin to discuss the phenomena before their departure from the supply depot. To her surprise, her foster father told them a story about a young Scout soldier from the early days who possessed a similar ability.

 _"It was during the early years when 3DMG had not been brought into existence yet. Prototypes were made, but none as efficient as the gear we have now. In those times, they would use Iron Bamboo Swords and horses to maim Titans. A young man who was born from the womb of a devoured woman had the ability to hear Titans from hundreds of meters away. It was his strength and fervor to rid the world of the man-eating humanoids that saved us from eternal damnation."_

From that, they concluded that Skye had the ability as well, matching Mike's highly acute olfactory capabilities. Why it manifested now was a mystery, and questions would be answered once they arrived safely at Headquarters.

Levi proposed to forego the Long-range Scouting formation once the wall was in view and to rely on Skye's hearing faculties to warn them of incoming Titan attacks. Commander Erwin did not want to put the responsibility of his regiment on Skye, but Hange had argued that with Mike's ability to sniff out Titans and Skye's super hearing, they would have the best defense and offense against the giant brutes.

Skye furrowed her brow and listened hard, the pounding of horses and huffing of soldiers breath was all she could hear.

 _Thump!_

"Ah..." She breathed, her chest constricting at the familiar sound.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Whipping her head to the side she saw a flock of birds in the far distance near high hills fly frantically into the sky.

"Titans! 4 o'clock! 800 meters out!" Skye shouted ahead to her Captain.

"How many?"

"2. Maybe 3. One of them sounds like a Deviant."

"Tsk. Petra-" Levi addressed the strawberry blonde riding to his left, "-Ride out to the front and inform Erwin. Hurry!"

"Hai!" She affirmed shooting forward at break-neck speed.

"What should we do, Captain?" Erd asked taking Petra's spot.

"3DMG isn't ideal out here on flat lands." Gunter added.

"It won't get near us as long as Erwin changes course. But the Deviant will be troublesome."

They continued to ride in tense silence looking to the far right of the regiment. Skye didn't like the fact that the formation had constricted and was now one mass of soldiers riding for the Wall, it made it difficult to perceive the oncoming threat of Titans. Being able to hear the Titans from the distance was one thing, but reacting to them was a whole other story.

"Captain!" Petra's voice called out ahead of them.

A bright green flare shot out from the front sailing to the left indicating a change in course. Petra fell beside Levi as they began to rotate to avoid the Titans.

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"It's too late!" Skye cried turning her head and looking fearfully at the right flank. Three Titans had appeared over the hill they had passed and were now heading their way. Red and black flares shot out into the afternoon sky.

"We can avoid those two," Levi said about the two Mindless Titans calmly looking back at his squad, their faces set in grim determination, "But that one-" He pointed at a blonde-haired Titan that was running faster than the other two and on all fours toward the middle of their formation, "-We'll have to deal with it."

Shouts of alarm rippled through the regiment as the three Titans drew near. Skye looked forward waiting for a flare indicating they should deal with the threat, but none came from the Commander. Gritting her teeth she continued to listen as the heavy footsteps of the Titans began closing in on their regiment.

"The one on all fours will reach the outer squads any second!" Skye shouted looking back. Her fellow squad members looked at her sympathetically at her plight, she didn't understand, though, why didn't her team want to help, too?

"The rear and right flank will deal with them," Levi repeated tonelessly, "If they shoot out a purple flare we'll assist, understood, Grey?"

Gritting her teeth Skye recalled what had happened the day before, she had to believe in her fellow Scout soldiers to take down the beasts.

"Understood, Captain." She bit out. Last night she had admitted how she admired his ability to make decisions logically and support his squad, now she had to uphold her beliefs. _I'm sorry_ , Skye thought to her fellow soldiers who were about to come into contact with the Titans she heard. Gripping her reigns tightly, she pressed forward with her squad.

It felt like an eternity, but only seconds had passed as the cries and shouts of soldiers filled the air. Finally, the sound of a flare gun went off. Squad Levi turned their heads simultaneously and saw the signal they were looking for.

Bright purple smoke littered the air.

"Erd, Uluo, Petra." Levi commanded glancing over his shoulder, "Go assist." The three squadmates nodded their heads and shouted, "Hai, Captain!" They yanked their horses reins and rode hard for the right flank where the Deviant was tossing bodies like trash.

"We should go, too!" Skye insisted looking desperately at Gunter who had not been ordered to go, "If all of us go we can take him down quicker!" She looked back and saw her three comrades joining the fray to defeat the Deviant. Gunter shot her a dangerous look as if to say, _Shut up, idiot_.

"They are elite veteran soldiers," Levi scolded coldly, his terse response causing Skye to flinch involuntarily, "You're still a rookie, have you forgotten yesterday's incident already?" The reminder struck a chord in Skye who cringed at the memory.

Levi looked at Skye for a brief moment and saw the desperation to help her fellow comrades in her dark, blue eyes. If he stared any longer he might just give in and let her go, but he knew better. Yesterday's events flashed in his mind. Skye getting swallowed by that Titan caused a bitter taste in his mouth, as long as she kept that bracelet on she was vulnerable. He wouldn't allow her to be put in that position ever again.

"They are under my command," Her Captain continued staring straight ahead, "Don't worry about them."

Skye reddened angrily, no longer upset with her Captain but with herself. Had she forgotten everything that happened yesterday?

Closing her eyes for a moment to clear her thoughts Skye listened hard to hear what was going on. The Deviant was still alive, but the other two Titans had been disposed of, she heard the Abnormal stomping and gnashing its teeth against bodies. Erwin still had not ordered a stop, but she understood that it was impossible to stop now. He had to continue on and hope that the right flank could deal with the oncoming threat. They rode on and hoped that the Deviant would be taken down quickly.

Skye was about to turn her head once more until her Captain shouted sharply, "Focus, Grey! I can't stop you hearing what's going on, but keep your eyes dead ahead. Our comrades know their strength, they will ask for aid if they need it."

She looked at her Captain with mixed emotions, but heeded his words. Then, a bang rippled through the air.

Another purple flare.

"Fuck!" Gunter yelled looking anxiously at his superior, "Captain, let me go."

Levi looked behind him and watched the quadrupedal Titan still making a break for the middle of their formation. He narrowed his eyes and saw the forms of Uluo and Petra riding along the Deviant. His heart stopped for a moment, where was Erd?

Saying not another word, he twisted his body and rode toward his fighting squad members. He shot a green flare forward so that the other squads would continue to ride for the wall, but they would finish off the Titan.

"Wait, Captain!" Skye cried looking to Gunter for an explanation, but he just turned his horse around and followed his squad leader. Skye shouted exasperatedly and trailed behind them.

"Gunter," Levi called as they neared the Abnormal. Bodies and blood littered the ground as the other flanks rode past them solemnly. They knew they weren't a match for an Abnormal on flat land, but the Special Ops Squad would handle it.

"Sir?"

"Find Erd and meet up with Petra and Uluo. Assess if they have injuries. Grey-" Levi looked steadily at the silver-haired woman who was staring at the Deviant with rage, "Check to see if their are survivors."

"What about the Titan?" She growled never taking her eyes off the running humanoid. Just another few seconds and it would be on them. She saw Petra and Uluo riding behind it desperately trying to catch up to it.

Levi didn't reply; he just shot a withering look at her before bursting into a gallop and shooting out his hooks at the Deviant.

Gunter and Skye yelped and swerved apart as the Abnormal bound right through the spot they were previously at.

"Skye! Go find survivors!" Gunter shouted, "Do what the Captain ordered. He's trying to keep you out of combat because of yesterday. He'll handle this with Petra and Uluo!"

Frozen, she watched as her Captain sailed upward from his mare and drew his blades. Petra followed suit shooting her hooks at the Titan's backside. Levi shot both Uluo and Petra a sharp look before twisting his body and spinning toward the Abnormal's huge arms. The Titan was running at full-speed ignoring Uluo as he tried to distract it to follow him. Levi blurred out of sight retracting his wires and slicing through the Titan's outstretched arm. It screamed falling to its knees helplessly.

"Captain..." Skye whispered in awe, coming to a full stop on Pearl and gaping at her Captain's prowess.

"Tch." Levi narrowed his eyes at the the roaring Titan trying desperately to race forward without its arm. Steam billowed out and Levi knew that he had a short window of time to finish it off.

"Petra." He shouted looking at the strawberry blonde who had begun flying towards the Deviant's bent knee from behind.

"I got it!" She called propelling herself faster and bringing her blades down hard slicing a clean cut through its thigh.

"I'll get this side!" Uluo clamored shooting hooks into the Titan's lower side aiming to get its other leg.

But Skye saw the Titan's free hand twitch minutely, but that small movement said it all.

"Wait, Uluo!" She screamed fearfully. Snapping her hands to her 3DMG blades she prepared to shoot out her hooks to stop the hand she knew would whip out to grab her comrade.

 _Shing!_

"Wha-" Skye watched in shock as her Captain had flown with immeasurable speed at the Titan's swift moving hand and cut it cleanly off just as Uluo severed its last working limb. In a bellow of anger, the Titan crashed to the ground like a spider with all its legs chopped off.

"Rookie!" Gunter shouted angrily riding up next to her frozen form, Erd was slumped against him on the back of his horse, "What the fuck are you doing?! Go tend to the wounded, dammit!"

"R-r-right, Gunter." Skye uttered helplessly tearing her gaze away from the steaming body of the Titan. She galloped around the Titan looking for survivors. Luckily, the Titan hadn't gotten very far into the formation, but still... bodies were littered around as well as horse remains. Skye felt a heavy sadness deep in her soul at the fallen soldiers. Seeing no signs of movement or life from the bloodied corpses, Skye turned her horse around to see Petra standing on top of the Deviant's nape and slicing it cleanly with a hard look on her youthful face.

"Good job." Levi said calmly trotting to where his squad was reconvening.

"How's Erd?" Petra asked earnestly wiping blood off her face.

"He's fine," Gunter responded glancing back at his friend who remained immobile behind him, "I think he hit is head."

Skye forced Pearl to go around and settle next to Gunter's horse so she could get a better look at Erd. Blood trickled slowly down the side of his face, his golden-blonde hair started to darken from the wound.

"We need to get him back _now_." Skye spoke up with a worried look in her blue eyes, "He's bleeding way too much." She reached down to her shirt sleeve and ripped it wrapping Erd's head tightly to stem the bleeding.

Levi gnashed his teeth silently furrowing his brows as he looked at his second-in-command's condition.

"Gunter, ride ahead as fast as you can." He ordered in a tight voice.

"Hai, sir." Gunter replied solemnly kicking his horse into motion and sprinted forward with a burst of speed.

"We'll take over as the right flank." Levi instructed pulling the reins of his horse to follow the formation, "Grey-" He looked at her evenly, "Keep a sharp ear for Titans. We're in a dangerous position. Your squad's life is in your hands, understand?"

"Yes, Captain." Skye whispered blinking fast and sucking in a shuddering breath.

"Let's hope we can make it back to Wall Maria without anymore problems." Her Captain muttered underneath his breath.

With a short shout of encouragement, Levi urged his mare, Raven, to ride at full haste with the remainder of his squad in tow.

* * *

 **WHEEEE finally! Til next time! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review, cuties!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHOOOO! Sorry for the long awaited chapter, but life happens, y'know? I promise I will finish this story! Any suggestions you lovely people would like to make (or anything you'd like to see) I am all ears! I love hearing new creative ideas from ya'll!**

 **Without further ado, ENJOY!**

 **Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN SNK**

* * *

By God's good graces Team Levi had rode through the looming gates of the Shinganshina District without anymore disturbance from the man-eating beasts. The rest of the battalion had arrived an hour before them, so the small squad of six trod slowly on their mares into the dark, bustling district. Skye couldn't be more happier to see the stone walls.

"Is that Captain Levi?"

"That's Team Levi!"

"Wow... one of them doesn't look so good."

"Holy crap, they have two girls on their team! They must be so badass!"

"That's the best team out there, only six of them and they survived past the gate on their own!"

"But look how tired they are..."

"Yeah, one of them doesn't even have shoes."

Skye felt a vein in her head pulse rapidly as she was about to turn and give that block-headed villager a piece of her mind, until a sharp order from her squad leader stopped her hands from turning the rein over in her hands. His cool grey eyes were watching her with mild annoyance causing Skye to face forward and pout.

"Take Erd to the infirmary." Levi called out to Gunter, "Hurry up, get Jaeger to tend to him."

"Hai, sir!" Gunter affirmed urging his exhausted mare to pick up the pace. Both rider and horse disappeared quickly through the thicket of villagers watching the squad in awe and wonder.

This was the first time Skye had experienced such reverie, but the disgusted look in some of the villagers' eyes unnerved her. She knew why they did not approve, the Scout Regiment took up the bulk of taxes from the villagers and always had barely anything to show for their work. All the villagers knew for certain that whenever the Scout regiment departed the walls, they would come back in body bags.

In solemn silence, the squad arrived at their base of operations within the Shinganshina district. Petra and Uluo took back the horses to the stables leaving Skye and her Captain alone for the first time since the outpost.

"Captain-"

"Let's go," Levi muttered turning on his heel toward HQ, "Erwin is going to want to see you."

"Can't I at least put shoes on?" Skye asked rubbing her heels into the grass beneath her.

Levi paused and looked back glancing at her bare feet, "Hurry up."

Skye nodded her head and made a beeline for their sleeping quarters. Grateful for small favors, she encountered no one as she ran through the building towards the hall her squad occupied. Skye wrenched open her door and tugged on the nearest boots she could find. Before racing out of her room, she happened to briefly gaze at the mirror hanging behind her door.

She hadn't looked at herself since before the mission started. No wonder her teammates were so surprised, she looked like a totally different person without her long mane of silver hair. Her foster father did a pretty damn good job, her haircut seemed almost... stylish.

 _Hm, no wonder he has such perfect eyebrows._

Skye snorted loudly at the thought, grinning widely as she idly pictured Erwin cutting his eyebrows meticulously with sparkles around him.

She touched the ends and tucked a short lock behind her ear, her face was more visible than ever. Something unpleasant stirred inside her not enjoying the fact that she no longer had her hair to hide behind. But the image of her fearless, strong Captain slicing down the Titan with ease and grace appeared in the forefront of her mind.

He never hides. Not from anything.

Squaring her shoulders, Skye stood straighter staring at herself dead in the eye.

 _I will not hide, I will be strong just like Captain Levi._

* * *

"That was a disaster."

Levi mumbled his take on the mission while leaning heavily in the cushioned chair across Erwin. The blonde-haired Commander shot his younger counterpart a withering look before pouring amber liquid in a crystal glass. He motioned to Levi with the bottle inquiring silently if he wanted some, to which the raven-haired squad leader nodded. Erwin poured another glass along with the two he had already poured.

Erwin lifted two glasses and handed them off to Hange and Mike who were standing tiredly beside him.

"I wouldn't say a _total_ disaster." Hange said with a small smile bringing her drink up to her nose, "I did discover a bunch of _new_ things to study."

"Keep your hands to yourself, Four Eyes," Levi almost snarled, surprising himself and everyone else. He knew exactly to _whom_ she was referring to and the instinctive part of him didn't like the insinuation one bit. Even if it wasn't serious.

"Ooo, protective over little Skye, huh?" The Major teased slipping her goggles on her forehead and knocking back the alcohol, "Well, _little_ would be the wrong term don't you think?"

"Hange." Mike warned sipping his whiskey slowly.

"What!" She protested tossing her glass to Erwin and crossing her arms across her chest, "You can't ask me to ignore this! I can't believe Levi and I just found out about this, I study _Titans_ for a living, for Christ's sake!"

"She's still a member of the Scout Regiment," Levi growled shooting daggers at his eccentric comrade, "She is also a member of my squad. I refuse to let you do any experiment on her."

"Erwin," Hange whined as she reached for the glass her Commander had re-poured reluctantly, "You know what I'm saying makes sense. If you let me remove her bracelet, study her, and then use her Titan powers to further our advances into uncharted territory we would be able to save countless lives!"

"She won't be able to handle the truth of her nature," Erwin sighed rubbing his temples, "She doesn't even remember. It's too risky."

"But you said that _she_ said once she shifts for the first time she'll regain her memories. If she was could handle it as a child, what more do you think she could do now! I love her just as you do," Hange said gently, "Just as we all do. But this is too great a chance to pass up. To have a Titan on our side would be-"

"Stop." Mike said suddenly, stilling Levi's scathing and colorfully worded retort to the scientist. The taller man sniffed slowly, his eyes widening.

Quietly, the door to Erwin's office opened and standing in the dimly lit hallway was a shell-shocked Skye clutching her hands against her chest.

"W-what are you talking about?" The young woman whispered hoarsely.

Levi whipped his head around at the sound of her voice. A sinking feel settled in his chest as he watched her shakily take a step forward. She looked so small now in his uniform, almost like a child. Her short silver hair trembled against her pale cheeks, the rosiness in them now gone. He met her eyes and saw them clouded like a dark, forlorn river.

"Skye..." Hange said softly, regret lacing her voice.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?!" Skye's shrunken demeanor turned into fiery outrage. She straightened her body and marched right up to Erwin's desk, ignoring her speechless Captain, ignoring Mike and Hange. Her dark sapphire eyes saw only her foster father.

"Tell me. Right. Now." She whispered in a low voice gripping the edge of his desk so hard it began to splinter.

Erwin regarded her silently for a moment, being very careful not to let anything betray his cool facade.

"Who do you think you are, Grey?" He said coldly narrowing his icy blue eyes at his adopted daughter, "Are you forgetting your place?"

"Cut the bullshit, _Commander_! _"_ Skye shouted, sneering at the title she addressed him with, "I'm not a child! That won't work on me anymore!"

"Levi," Erwin ignored her focusing on the stony faced squad leader, "Get her out of here."

"Don't you dare touch me!" She shrieked, clutching her hold on the desk's edge and effectively snapping it off, "I am not moving until you explain to me what the hell you were talking about! I heard you! I heard Hange-" Skye's eyes burned in anger and pain, "I'm-I'm a-"

"You are a member of the Special Ops unit and one of our strongest soldiers." Erwin affirmed getting to his feet, "Nothing more."

Skye's rage began to quell as Erwin's words fell on deaf ears. She unlatched her hold on his desk and stared up at him through wet, dispassionate eyes, "If I take off this bracelet then I become a monster?"

"No, Skye-" Hange began fearfully.

"If I take off this bracelet, then I'll regain my memories. That's what you said." The young woman whispered ignoring Hange's strangled plea, "That's why I could never take this off." She glanced down at her wrist where the bright silver bracelet dangled, "It all makes sense now..."

"Grey, stop being an idiot." Levi deadpanned. He grabbed her shoulders from behind and wheeled her around to face him. She swayed limply continuing to stare down at her wrist. "Oi, brat," He snapped his finger in front of her face to get her attention. She blinked suddenly and looked up into his grey eyes.

"I'm not sugarcoating this for you, got it?" Levi said harshly looking deep into her midnight blue orbs, almost getting lost in them, "Everything you heard... is true."

Erwin and Mike started up, but a scathing glance from the raven-haired man stopped them.

"You _are_ different, something unexplainable. But you are _not_ a monster."

Skye's blank eyes began to focus on her Captain.

"You shouldn't have found out this way. It's unfair to you to even deal with this burden," Levi continued gripping her even tighter, hoping his words would bring her back to reality, "But you are strong, one of the strongest people I know. You will get through this and you will _fight_. You've had an insane power trapped within you all along and yet you have progressed without even touching it. Everything you are is _you_."

"C-c-captain..." Skye choked, tears springing from her wide eyes.

Levi sucked in a breath before finally saying what he knew she had to hear from his own mouth.

"You have the power to transform into a Titan."

The realization struck the young silver haired woman as she collapsed in her Captain's arms crying uncontrollably. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Just this morning she was riding alongside her comrades fighting for her life against the humanoid monstrosities that she was now, in some way, related to. Those monsters _murdered_ her family. Her mother. Her father. Her brother. Her little sister...

Hange and Mike averted their eyes from Skye's emotional break down, never before had they seen the perpetually composed woman cry. And now she was inconsolable. Of course, who wouldn't be?

Levi raised a hesitant hand feeling Skye's small hands grip at the front of his shirt and cling to him as if he were her personal life support. Finally, he brought down his hand to rest comfortably on top of her head and stroked it gently. Minutes passed, however it felt like years, until Skye's sobs turned into hiccups. She released herself from Levi's hold continuing to stare down at the floor.

"What do I do now?" Her voice came out in a small, hoarse whisper.

She raised her head staring up at her Captain.

"You fight." He said simply.

Those two simple words were all she needed to hear, her Captain was right. No matter what she was, or _who_ she was, there was one thing she knew to her core. She was a fighter. Skye began to feel painfully aware of the other occupants of the room and the anger that had dissipated had returned. She couldn't be angry at Hange or her Captain, they didn't know anything until now. The real fault lied within the two men who called themselves her guardian...

The room suddenly began to feel stuffy and unbearable for Skye, she stepped away from her Captain and began to walk past him. He did nothing to stop her, he knew she needed time and space. If she were anyone else he would probably have her locked away and on constant surveillance, but he knew her. She would never harm the regiment, she loved the Scouts too much.

Erwin began to round the corner of his desk and reach out to her, "Skye-"

"Don't." She said harshly turning her head slightly so only half of her face was visible. Her eyes looked almost black, betrayal and hurt filled those dark depths.

The Commander halted his movements in shock as the top seniority of the Scout Regiment could only watch as the silver-haired girl proceeded to depart Erwin's office without a backwards glance.

* * *

Morning reached a certain Captain's room much too quickly, he was never the type to remain in bed, but the events that happened just two weeks ago left him unwilling to come face to face to the day's realities. Groaning, Levi threw off his soft covers and sat up in his full-sized bed stretching his stiff muscles. His body's circadian rhythm was impeccable, 4 am everyday he rose from his slumber. Honestly, it was a godsend, but on days like today he really wished he could sleep in.

Groaning quietly, Levi padded across his spacious room and entered his bathroom turning on the water to full blast. He reveled in the feel of scalding water hitting his skin, it felt as though it were washing away all the years of blood and loss. He made a cluck of annoyance as the errant thought passed through his brain, why the fuck was he thinking about shit like that?

He thought back on that night, he definitely wished he could wash that away from his mind. Grey finding out about her heritage was not what he had intended, especially not what Erwin wanted either.

 _Initially, Erwin had blindly ordered Mike to stay stationed outside her room, only to be hounded by Hange that putting Skye on house-arrest was the worst solution he had ever come up with. Hange then suggested that Skye stay with her so she could run tests on her, much to Levi's annoyance and discomfort. Erwin also voiced his unwillingness to allow Hange to be alone with Skye causing the four-eyed loony to raise hell with Erwin._

 _Mike silently nodded his head to the door looking at the Captain and slipped out while Hange and Erwin bumped heads over what to do with Skye._

 _Before Levi decided to follow suit, he set his unfinished glass on Erwin's mangle desk, courtesy of Skye, and said, "Grey is in my squad. I will take full responsibility for her."_

 _"Now, wait one second, Shorty-"_

 _ _"Her safety is paramount right now, think about what would happen if word got out about her?_ " Levi cut in crossing his arms across his chest._

 _Erwin sank back into his chair and rubbed his forehead miserably, "He's right. Skye's protection is first and foremost. Levi-" Erwin's tired, blue eyes stared up into Levi's grey depths, "-I leave you in charge of Skye's well-being. From what I saw, you're the only one she truly trusts right now. Please, help her. And report back to me whatever it is you find out."_

 _"Sure." Levi grunted rubbing the back of his shaven head, "What if she wants to remove the bracelet?"_

 _Erwin sighed and leaned back staring at his ceiling._

 _"She can't remove it herself. It's up to you whether or not you think she can handle it. I'd prefer it if Hange was present so she can assist."_

 _"What about you?" Hange asked softly._

 _"She hates me right now." The blonde haired Commander murmured sadly still staring a spot on the ceiling, "You saw how disgusted she looked when she saw me... I will earn her trust, but it will take time and patience on my part. Just... keep on eye on her, will you, Levi? You too, Hange."_

 _The dark-haired Captain and Hange nodded their heads as Erwin picked up his alcohol-filled glass and drank it in a quick motion_

"Fucking shit, Erwin." Levi grumbled shutting off his shower and irritably wrapping a towel around his waist. He snatched another fluffy towel off the rack and proceeded to dry his short raven locks with it.

She truly was beautiful that night. He recalled the fire in her eyes as she barged into Erwin's office. For a moment, he forgot what had happened and let his eyes trail across her pale face and silky, shimmering tresses. And when her eyes were shining with tears, he never wanted to see that again. It looked so odd, so unlike the young woman had proven herself to almost be his equal.

"Stupid." He muttered to himself. He _definitely_ couldn't be thinking that anymore, whatever happened that a few nights ago would have to remain a distant memory. One thing was certain, he may have asked Grey to never leave his side, but even if she did, he never would. Not now.

However, he had to deal with a particularly emotionally unstable, silver-haired woman who was practically a ticking time bomb. She had holed herself up in her room and spoke to no one except Petra who had no idea why the head strong woman was so distraught. The male members of his squad were equally baffled by her actions. Honestly, Levi was tired of the relentless questions Gunter would bombard him with which irked him that he cared so much about their youngest squad member.

Whispers began to circulate around the regiment about his silver haired subordinate. She wasn't exactly popular or well-liked amongst the rookies because she out-classed them by miles and became a member of the elite squad straight out the gates, so the majority of the nastier rumors came from them. Levi mashed his eyebrows together as he recalled those snot-nosed brats making ill-comments about his own squad member.

 _"Skye hasn't been seen for a week now, I heard she won't leave her room."_

 _"Pfft, I heard she totally fucked up on that mission outside the walls."_

 _"Yeah, apparently she almost got her entire squad decimated!"_

 _"Seriously? What a joke! Why would Captain Levi keep someone like her on his squad?"_

 _"I know, she impressed them during training, but I guarantee you outside the walls that short-shit can't do anything. She's too weak to fight against Titans!"_

 _"Hehe, you know what, I bet she totally seduced him."_

 _"Holy shit! You're right! No wonder that weirdo got on his squad. No, not just Captain Levi, I bet she fucked all the guys on his squad. What a slu-"_

 _A loud smash reverberated throughout the mess hall. All eyes were on the elite soldiers who were radiating murderous intent, save for a raven haired Captain whose composure was eerily cool. Gunter and Petra had ran toward the table of rookies and grabbed the rookie that had been about to call their teammate a less than pleasant name, knocking back their chairs and drawing back their hands in a fist. The tanned Special Ops soldier snarled angrily tightening his hold on the rookie's throat while the petite strawberry blonde woman had the rookie's shirt bunched in her hands and a fire raging behind her light brown eyes._

 _Erd and Uluo were on the other side of the rookies' table, their strong bodies silently challenging any of them to utter another word._

 _Levi was casually resting his weight on his right foot with his arms crossed over his chest standing at the head of the table eyeing the rookies with a blank expression._

 _"It seems we have a table of big-mouths here." Levi murmured, a hint of promised pain lacing his words, "I didn't know the Scout regiment even had soldiers whose mouths were bigger than Wall Maria."_

 _Chuckles rippled throughout the hall causing the rookies' faces to shine a bright red._

 _"S-s-sorry C-Captain-"_

 _"I didn't say you can speak with your giant mouth, rookie." Levi said smoothly._

 _The young blonde-haired man who had suggested Skye seduced the Captain shrank back in fear._

 _"Now," The terrifying Special ops leader continued stepping forward, "I'm not a fan of gossipers, especially those that have. Such. Filthy. Mouths."_

 _At the final word, Levi swiftly slammed his palms down on the mess table effectively making the rookies jump in the air at the sound, "I'll say this once, and only once," The Special Ops Captain said softly, a growl biting at his every word, "Breathe another incriminating word about anyone in my squad or even the regiment and I will personally see to it that I will have your body, mind, and soul at my whim in the dungeons below. You will beg Erwin to grant you leave from this regiment, but I will not allow it. No-" A dark shadow graced his handsome features, "You will not be granted reprieve. I will have you wishing you never even had a thought of ill-will about your own comrades. Is that understood?" His grey eyes pierced the man in Gunter's and Petra's hold._

 _Even the veteran soldiers at the neighboring tables felt their hands become clammy and their blood run cold at Levi's threat, leave it to the clean-freak Captain to scare the living daylights out of the new recruits._

 _"I said-" Levi was now in front of the man who looked as though he were about to shit himself, "Is that understood?"_

 _"Ye-yes." His voice came out in a pathetic squeak._

In all honesty, he didn't mind letting his comrades know how much he truly cared for them. Everyone knows he's not the type to offer praise or shoot the shit in the mess hall, but on the battlefield his true feelings always emerged. He told himself that Grey was no different, maybe it's because it's been a while since his squad acquired a new member, although the logical side of his brain snorted otherwise.

It didn't matter to him, he never cared what people thought. So, why did it bug him that he cared what Grey thought? Or what people thought about Grey?

 _You know why, you idiotic ass-wipe_ , he told himself rolling his eyes. _Just reel it in and you'll be fine. Besides, she's in no state to deal with your... whatever it is going on in your head_.

The meticulous Captain tugged on his uniform quickly, finishing off by tying his signature cravat around his neck. He glanced in his drawer and instantly realized one set of his uniforms was missing. Then, he remembered that he had lent it to Grey during their previous mission.

"Probably never seeing that again." Levi sighed, shutting his drawers and walking towards his door.

A timid knock echoed as he gripped the doorknob.

"Yes?" He asked.

"It's Grey, sir." Came a somewhat meek reply.

Levi froze.

He did not prepare himself for this so early in the morning, but then again Grey was always an unpredictable woman. He wrenched the door open to see, to his surprise, a calm Grey staring at him through swollen eyes. She was wearing her uniform, sans her signature zip-up sweater, and was holding a neatly folded bundle in her arms. Silently, she thrust the clothes in his direction and stared at him furrowing her brows.

"Thank you for lending me your uniform, sir." She said quietly, a crack in her voice was barely heard.

"Hm." He responded taking the freshly laundered clothes from her and setting it aside on his desk. He turned back to see Grey staring hard at the floor not moving from his doorway.

"I was about to grab breakfast, but if you're blocking my way I'm going to have to use my window."

Grey looked up, startled, pinkness rising to her pale cheeks.

A voice in the back of Levi's mind murmured appreciatively at her pretty blush, he secretly enjoyed making her uncomfortable because her stained cheeks always left a warmth in his chest. In his experience, only _he_ could make her flush so cutely.

 _Why..._

 _Why isn't he lecturing me?_

 _I refused to answer orders..._

 _I stayed locked up in my room..._

 _Part of why I stayed so long was because I was embarrassed I was so insolent and emotional..._

 _Petra, Gunter, Uluo, and Erd picked up the slack because of my absence..._

 _So, why?_

"Sorry, sir," She mumbled in shock at her Captain's nonchalant attitude and stepped aside.

Levi strode past and shut his door with a click. He sighed seeing Grey's uncomfortable position against the wall.

"Walk with me." He said simply grabbing her arm and leading her down the hall before releasing his grip.

They walked in complete silence, the halls where their quarters were nestled were dead quiet, which was usually the case for Levi. He woke before any of the other Scout soldiers even had the inkling of waking. Normally, he welcomed the silence, but he could practically see the thoughts racing through Grey's mind and it wasn't helping his daily routine of solitude.

"This silence is beginning to irritate me," Levi said nonchalantly, sidling an eye toward Grey who was looking down at the floor.

 _What do I say?_ Skye thought frustratedly, _Oh, hey, Captain! Sorry, I was MIA for almost three weeks! Also, can you take off this damned bracelet so I can remember everything and know what I really am? I mean, who gives a rat's ass that I'll turn into a 30 foot humanoid monster in the middle of the Scout Regiment base!_

"I-"

"I told Erwin that I'm taking full responsibility for you," Her Captain said keeping his eyes forward, "And as for your little stunt of shirking your duties, rest assured I have punishment suitable for you."

Her eyes widened in shock. She didn't even hear the part about punishment, only the part where-

"Captain, you don't have to take responsibility for me that's completely unnecessary-"

"Remember what I said outside our Squad's outpost settlement?" He said breezily pushing open the doors to the mess hall, "You're staying by my side whether you like it or not."

"Captain..." Skye breathed, wide-eyed.

"So, no matter what you choose, Grey, I'll be right there."

 _How could he still say that..._

 _Knowing what I am?_

 _Even I don't know fully what I'm capable of, and he still..._

That ache in her chest she had been feeling since that night returned as she stared up at her Captain's aloof features. She still didn't know what it was, his kindness made no sense to the rookie cadet especially now.

 _Maybe he feels sorry for me..._

It dawned on her that the only reason why he wants her to stay near him was so he could watch her and make sure she won't do anything reckless or put her fellow soldiers in danger. The idea of being a burden sunk further into her already broken mind as she dully realized that her Captain's odd actions toward her leading up to this moment was solely to protect the regiment from herself. Maybe...

"Grey?"

"Sorry, Captain." Skye said with a hesitant smile gracing her angelic features, "Just thinking..."

He frowned, Levi was an observant man by nature and he could read people to a T. Skye was no different, he knew something clicked in her head and was eating away at her, but he wasn't sure what it was.

 _She's been on her own for a few weeks..._

They were quiet for a moment while grabbing a tray from the metal rack and picking up breakfast foods down the short cafeteria line. Levi immediately poured himself a cup of his 'special' tea that the cook kept aside just for him. Skye watched him carefully accepting a cup of hot chocolate and following her Captain to their usual table at the corner of the mess hall.

Levi brought his mug to his nose and inhaled deeply.

 _Pure bliss..._

"Sir?"

"Hm?"

"I-" Skye bit her lip in earnest staring at her plate of fruit and eggs, "I want to see what my abilities are. As a-" She struggled to utter the words she kept deep inside her during her recluse.

"Titan." Levi finished for her sipping his tea thoughtfully.

Skye fearfully whipped her head around thinking that people would hear, but it was far too early for the mess hall to be bustling with soldiers. There were maybe two or three Scout soldiers sitting around the hall, but they were far too sleepy from Guard duty to even register that they had entered.

"Relax, Grey," Levi sighed, "No one's listening."

"R-right, of course, sir." Skye laughed nervously, "Anyways, I would like to test this... ability."

"I'm surprised," He said leaning back and crossing his leg over his thigh, "You didn't seem like you wanted anything to do with that secret. You can't even say it."

"I know." Skye muttered shifting her eyes away from him and staring straight ahead, "I just... I won't believe it's true unless I see it. O-or feel it. I don't know what it is I want, but I know that right now I still can't accept that it's true. And unless I do, I won't be able to think properly or do anything really."

She run a shaky hand through her short, silver hair.

"Fine." Her Captain said simply continuing to sip his hot beverage.

"I'll do whatever precautions necessary, whatever you need, I will-" Skye started to ramble.

"Wait, what?" She breathed, barely hearing her Captain's affirmation to her request.

"I said, fine." Levi repeated again a tick forming on his forehead. He really hated repeating himself, especially so early in the morning while he was drinking his tea.

Skye thought she would have to beg and plead for her Captain to be on board with her experiment to test her abilities, she didn't even think he would even think about her request. It was far too dangerous, there were so many factors to weigh in, and they weren't even sure what would happen if it worked.

"Fine?" She echoed, "Just like that?"

"Would you rather me say no?" Levi asked raising a slim brow at his subordinate.

"W-w-well no," Skye frowned, "It's just that there are so many calculated risks and what if something happened? What if I hurt someone-"

"What you're asking comes with the knowledge that I will strike you down if you even tried to harm anyone." Levi cut in eyeing Skye from the rim of his cup.

She gulped.

"I'm sure you knew that, right?" He asked tipping the remaining contents of his cup back in his mouth, "You didn't think I hadn't already thought about this possibility for the past two weeks you've been holed up in your room?"

"No, of course, you're right." Skye nodded her head slowly feeling her skin go cold.

"Knowing that, do you still want to proceed with your curiosity?"

She remained silent, knitting her light eyebrows together in deep thought chewing on her lower lip.

Levi shifted slightly watching her pearly white teeth gnaw at her plump pink lips, his grey eyes darkened a shade as that same feeling stirred in his chest. The idea of slicing apart her body made his hands feel clammy and his forehead break out in a cold sweat. That was the last thing he wanted to do, the image of spilling the blood of his own comrade made his blood run cold. But the thought of even having his steely blade near Skye made his heart stop uncomfortably in his chest. He silently hoped she would change her mind, at least until Hange was able to gather more information on her.

"Yes," Skye said quietly, "I do want to know."

 _Dammit, Grey..._

 _You'll be the death of me..._

"Alright," Levi said roughly getting to his feet and swiftly departing the table, "Tonight after lights out we will meet with Hange."

Skye opened her mouth to say something, but closed it watching her Captain's back as he left. She knew it was difficult for him to agree to this, and even though she believed that he only wanted to make sure she wasn't a danger to the regiment, she still had a seedling of hope that maybe there was something more. Maybe...

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait my lovelies, but I hope you enjoyed!**

 **LOVE YA!**


End file.
